Eres mi vida
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke hicieron un pacto cuando eran mas jovenes, ahora tendrán que arreglar el desastre causado, que solo le perjudica a Sora y su ser querido por este ... NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, estaba enfadada por que a primera hora de la mañana había discutido con su esposo por su hijo, siempre era lo mismo y él no se hacía cargo de su responsabilidad, en ese momento empezó a sonar música a todo volumen, la mujer acabó en ese momento el desayuno y fue a la planta de arriba a la habitación donde se escuchaba esa música, cuando abrió la puerta lo único que le vino a la mente que estaba en una discoteca, miró al chico que tenía el pelo largo atado en una cola baja de color negro que se abrochaba los pantalones, la mujer suspiró, el chico no se percató de la presencia de la mujer y cogió la camisa para ponérsela y en ese momento escuchó como alguien daba un portazo y miró a la puerta

-apaga esa música-dijo la mujer enfadada

-no seas aguafiestas-respondió el chico abrochándose la camisa, la mujer suspiró con resignación y el chico apagó la música

-el desayuno está listo, Sora-la mujer sin decir nada se fue a la cocina, el chico miró unos segundos la puerta cerrada y luego se dirigió al espejo, se miró detenidamente fríamente

-por que tengo que parecerme a ti-susurró-menos mal que el color de ojos que tengo son azules-cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y salir de la habitación con la chaqueta y la mochila, bajó a la cocina y vio a la mujer sentada en la silla, el chico cogió un vaso se lo llenó de zumo y se apoyó en la pared bebiendo y mirando a la mujer-volvisteis a discutir-la mujer lo miró

-esto nos sobre pasa-dijo la mujer-y a ti no se te ocurre ser responsable-el chico entrecerró los ojos enfadado

-yo soy a si-dijo el chico fríamente-y siempre he sido a si, abuela-bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo y lo dejó en la mesa, luego cogió un sándwich-me voy, o llegaré tarde a la escuela y hay viene nuestro nuevo tutor-cogió también su almuerzo y lo metió en la mochila-recuerda que a ti y al abuelo os estaré agradecido siempre

-Sora-dijo la mujer-que edad tienes

-catorce

-tu padre a tu edad era muy responsable, por que …

-responsable dices-dijo el chico enfadado-a mi edad yo venía de camino y después que hizo, dejarme solo, y eso es ser una persona responsable, pues prefiero ser como soy antes que ser como ese

-no hables a si de tu padre-dijo la mujer enfadada-él tiene mucho trabajo por eso …

-no quiero escuchar nada mas-dijo Sora marchándose de la casa enfadado, la mujer lo miró irse con tristeza

Sora llegó al instituto estaba enfadado y lo único que hizo es ir a su clase y se sentó en su lugar al fondo al final de la clase, vio como sus compañeros de clase entraban, ninguno se acercó a él ya que le conocían y si estaba enfadado era mejor no acercarse pero si lo saludaban a distancia, Sora el chico mas popular del instituto, las chicas le pedía citas y él siempre las rechazaba a todas, solo aceptaba estar con ellas para sexo y ellas tenía que aceptarlo, el timbre sonó y los compañeros se sentaron, en ese momento entró un rubio, era alto y los ojos eran azules, este se puso en medio para que los alumnos le mirasen y eso hicieron, las chicas mormuraban lo atractivo que era y los chicos solo lo miraban enfadado, el rubio iba a presentarse cuando tocaron a la puerta, el rubio dio permiso para que entrara la persona, los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver que era la chica mas empoyona de la clase y por no decir de todo el instituto, Sora la miró fríamente viendo como ella se dirigía a su sitio pero estaba ocupado, la chica suspiró y fue al fondo de la clase, sentándose alante de Sora, el chico seguía mirándola seriamente, esa chica no le gustaba o era por que era diferente a las otras chicas ya que esa chica vestía bastante anticuada, en vez de llevar la falda corta la llevaba mas larga y para su gusto eso no le gustaba y las gafas que llevaba no la favorecían en nada, Sora volvió a mirar al rubio que sería su nuevo profesor de ciencias y tutor

-buenos días alumnos, antes de nada quiero deciros que seré vuestro profesor de ciencias y vuestro tutor, cualquier cosa podréis decirme, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y espero que seáis buenos chicos-sonrió, Sora solo gruñó y miró por la ventana pensando que ese profesor no le gustaba-ahora quiero que os presentéis-a si fue cada uno se presentó asta que llegó a la chica de pelo castaño largo atado en una trenza que había llegado tarde

-mi nombre es Maia-dijo tímidamente la chica levantándose-yo no suelo llegar tarde y eso no volverá a pasar, me gusta leer todo tipo de géneros-se sentó, Sora sopló y se levantó de mala gana

-lo que no ha dicho que no tiene amigos y siempre está sola, y es muy torpe, es patética-dijo Sora con una sonrisa, y los compañeros empezaron a reír

-no quiero que molestéis a vuestros compañeros-mirando a todos con seriedad y los alumnos callaron, el rubio miró a Sora con enfado que este seguía sonriendo-tú eres el gracioso de todos

-si te hace feliz que lo sea pues a si será

-dime tu nombre

-soy Sora-sonrió-ahora te toca a ti descubrir mi apellido-Naruto seguía mirándolo con enfado-y sobre mis gustos no te interesa

-te quedaras a final de las clases-dijo sin mas Naruto, Sora lo miró serio

-se nota que no sabes quien soy

-no me interesa-dijo Naruto-y yo a tu edad he estado con niñitos como tú o peores-el rubio sonrió-siéntate-Sora se sentó-comencemos la clase-miró el reloj-como la clase va a terminar os mandaré tarea, debéis de hacer los ejercicios de la página veintisiete a la treinta i siete-los alumnos empezaron a quejarse-agradecerle a vuestro compañero Sora, que sepáis que esto es para mañana-tocó la campana y el profesor se fue, dejando a los alumnos enfadado, Sora se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, Maia lo miró irse para luego suspirar con tristeza

Naruto llegó a la sala de profesores, se sentó apoyó su codo en la mesa y su mano en la cara y se puso pensativo, en ese momento entró otro profesor de cabello negro

-hola, Naruto

-hola Lee-el rubio no lo miró, Lee se sentó en frente del rubio-sabes quien es Sora-Lee alzó una ceja

-ya se ha quien te refieres-dijo Lee-es el único Sora que hay en el instituto-el rubio lo miró-es un Uchiha-el moreno sonrió, Naruto palideció-te acuerdas de ese apellido?-Naruto seguía igual-cuando estudiábamos aquí había uno-el rubio se levantó-era tan solitario como Sora

-quien es el padre-dijo Naruto acercándose a la ventana y mirando a fuera y vio a Maia sentada debajo un árbol leyendo un libro

-no lo se-dijo Lee-pero lo que es que de él se ocupa sus abuelos

-puede que su padre sea Itachi

-puede-dijo Lee-pero también puede ser …

-no lo digas-le interrumpió Naruto serio y mirándolo

-se que acabasteis mal-Lee se calló por unos segundos para luego seguir-él desapareció después de eso

-lo se-dijo Naruto serio

-nadie supo lo que le pasó

-tengo que marcharme-dijo Naruto-quiero saber mas de ese chico, y si hace falta le daré un escarmiento-y se fue, Lee solo le miró marcharse y luego miró hacia la ventana

La semana pasó Naruto intentaba acercarse a Sora pero este no hacia nada solo se alejaba de él con malos gestos y malas palabras, Naruto estaba cansado de esta situación de que ese chico fuera tan rebelde y que se metiera con los mas débiles, sobre todo con Maia, todos los días tenía que castigarlo por esto o por las malas palabras a los profesores después de clase, estaban en clase Sora y Naruto por que estaba castigado después de que acabaran las clases

-Sora-dijo Naruto serio-no te cansas de que siempre te castigue?-el chico ni siquiera lo miró-se que haces esto por llamar la atención de tu padre-el chico lo miró con enfado

-tú que sabes-dijo de mal manera Sora-a mi no me interesa nada de esa persona

-veo que no estoy equivocado-dijo Naruto-y tu madre?-el chico lo miró durante un tiempo

-yo no tengo madre-dijo como si nada Sora, el rubio seguía mirándolo y suspiró

-te cambiaré el castigo-dijo Naruto, Sora alzó una ceja-tendrás que hacer un trabajo

-un trabajo-dijo incrédulo Sora

-si-dijo Naruto serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa y sacando una hoja del cajón de su mesa y se la entregó al chico-ahí pone de que va el trabajo

-del amor-dijo Sora sin entender

-si-dijo Naruto-pero no lo harás solo, a quien le he dicho me ha costado convencerla

-convencerla-dijo Sora y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

-la tendré que ayudar a entrar a la universidad que quiere

-de quien se trata

-de una persona que le tienes mucho aprecio-Sora solo le miraba para que le dijera de quien se trataba-es Maia

-que-dijo Sora-por que ella

-por que es una buena chica-dijo Naruto

-me niego hacerlo con ella-dijo Sora con enfado

-pues entonces tendré que expulsarte-el chico abrió los ojos-por un largo tiempo-el chico sopló

-de acuerdo-dijo Sora de mala gana

-sabía que aceptarías-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-otra cosa, no te voy a dejar pasar ni una, me entero que la haces algo te expulsaré, vuelves a meterte con ella te expulsaré y lo tendrás muy difícil para graduarte

-eso es injusto-dijo Sora-y que es lo que tienes con ella para que la defiendas

-soy su tutor-dijo Naruto-y me encargaré que macarras como tú no se metas con nadie-se fue a la puerta y lo miró al chico de reojo-limpia esto y luego puedes marcharte-el rubio se fue y el chico con enfado tiró un bote con lápices a la pared y se esparcieron por todo el suelo

-me las vas a pagar-dijo con ira Sora

ºººººººººº

Naruto llegó a una de las casas mas grandes que había en esa zona, la miró y suspiró, fue a la puerta y tocó la puerta, al instante una mujer de pelo negro largo abrió la puerta

-hola, buenas tardes, aquí es donde vive Sora Uchiha?

-si, yo soy su abuela

-soy su tutor, Naruto Namikaze

-pase-dijo la mujer sorprendida-ha hecho alguna cosa mi nieto?-pasaron a la sala-siéntese-el rubio se sentó

-por favor no me llame de usted dígame de tú

-lo mismo digo, dime Mikoto, mi nieto ha hecho alguna cosa?

-solo vine hablar con su padre

-lo siento su padre está de viaje

-me gustaría hablar con él

-eso será imposible, él no se suele encontrar aquí nunca, mi esposo y yo somos sus tutores legales

-ya veo-dijo Naruto-pero insisto en hablar con él, el tiene que saber como trata a sus compañeros Sora-la mujer solo miró al suelo con tristeza

-yo se como es Sora

-no quiero se duro ni nada de eso-dijo Naruto-pero quiero hablar con su padre mañana a las cinco y como se que está de viaje le esperaré asta las seis si no se presenta, presentaré medidas drásticas

-que quieres decir-dijo Mikoto mirando al rubio

-haré que la custodia te la quiten-la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida-vosotros no podéis con un chico tan rebelde

-no nos puedes hacer eso-susurró Mikoto

-Sora, insulta a compañeros, a profesores, fuma en la clase, arma pelea entre los compañeros y tiene atemorizados algunos compañeros

-no puedo creer tal cosa

-si su padre no viene a verme mañana empezaré con los tramites-dijo Naruto levantándose

-localizaré a su padre y mañana estará allí-dijo Mikoto

-siento haberte conocido en estas circunstancias señora-dijo Naruto-pero el chico necesita un escarmiento

-entiendo-dijo Mikoto-espero que nos veamos la próxima vez en otra circunstancias-le acompañó a la puerta de salida-eres muy joven

-tengo veintinueve años, no soy tan joven

-tienes la edad de mi hijo menor-sonrió la mujer y Naruto suspiró

-lo se-dijo Naruto

-conoces a …

-si lo conozco, estudiamos juntos-dijo Naruto-tengo que irme … un gusto por conocerla

-igualmente-dijo Mikoto y Naruto se fue

Continuará …

_Otra historia mas que espero que os haya gustado, parece que no tenga mucho sentido, pero de mientras se haya desarrollado la historia se pondrá mas interesante … comentar para saber que opináis _


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

Naruto estaba en la clase sentado en su mesa, solo estaba él por que las clases habían terminado, el rubio miraba unos papeles con interés, miró el reloj de la muñeca y suspiró, dejó esos papeles al la lado y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró por ella, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, buscó en sus contactos asta que encontró lo que buscaba

-Itachi, espero que cojas el teléfono-dijo Naruto mirando el nombre e iba a pulsar al botón de llamada

-eres el tutor de Sora Uchiha-dijo una voz fría detrás del rubio, Naruto en ese momento guardó el teléfono y se giró, cuando sus ojos vio los ojos negros de la persona que llegó que se abrieron como platos al verlo a él se sorprendió, los dos se estuvieron mirando durante un buen rato, Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello rubio y negó con la cabeza, en cambio el otro le miraba al rubio fríamente

-esto no puede estar pasando-susurró Naruto y miró al otro con seriedad-como que incumpliste el acuerdo que hicimos

-mis padres-dijo con frialdad-ellos se ocupa de él en todo … pero no he sido el único, tú tienes relación con él, cosa que yo no-el rubio entre cerró los ojos

-soy su tutor en el instituto-dijo Naruto enfadado-y debo de ayudar a los alumnos

-que sorpresa Naruto-dijo el chico de ojos negros sin ninguna emoción-no querías ser policía para ayudar a los mas débiles-el rubio entre cerró los ojos-que pena que no lo hayas conseguido, eres un simple profesor

-y tú una zorra, Sasuke-dijo con desprecio Naruto, el otro lo miró con ira

-ya sabes quien es el padre de Sora-dijo Sasuke como si nada-ahora haz lo que quieras, como si quisieras ocuparte de él como un padre, por que te recuerdo que tú eres su padre-el azabache le dio la espalda al rubio para irse del lugar

-tú también puedes hacerlo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke paró y suspiró

-es parte tuya y no la quiero

-pienso lo mismo que tú-sonrió Naruto

-si tienes algún problema con Sora se lo dices a mis padres, ellos son los tutores legales de él, a mi no me tienes que molestar para nada

-pues diles a tus padres, que lo vigilen de cerca, sobre todo de las compañías-dijo Naruto serio

-Naruto, te estás tardando, me dijiste que me acompañarías para ayudarme para los preparativos de la boda-dijo una chica de pelo largo negro azulado con ojos perlas-Naruto miró el reloj y suspiró, la chica lo miraba seria y luego miró al lado al percatarse que había alguien mas y se sorprendió-Sasuke, no sabía que aún estabas acompañado-el azabache solo la miraba con frialdad y con ira y luego sonrió con una media sonrisa

-Hinata-dijo Sasuke-al final conseguiste lo que querías-la chica como el rubio lo miraron sin entender-y tú-miró al rubio-no conseguiste ser policía pero has conseguido cazar a alguien rico-y salió de la clase

-que le pasa a ese idiota-dijo Naruto, la chica seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido el azabache seria y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza

-no crees que ha cambiado?

-sigue igual de idiota, creído y teme-Hinata sonrió ampliamente-nos vamos?

-si-dijo Hinata y los dos salieron de la clase y luego del instituto, se montaron en el coche del rubio y lo puso en marcha-Naruto, Sora es …

-si-dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del frente-la verdad es que el chico me preocupa y espero estar equivocado de que no esté donde creo que esta metido

-no digas eso-dijo Hinata-tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar

-Sasuke debía haberlo llevado aun orfanato-dijo serio Naruto

-por lo menos lo convenciste de que no abortara

-sabes que estoy en contra del aborto-dijo Naruto-si me fuera dicho que era doncel yo nunca …

-nunca digas nunca, Naruto-dijo Hinata

-sabes Hinata, hubo un momento que me gustaba estar con él

-estás seguro?

-no-dijo Naruto-me enamoré de él y de un día para otro me dejó

-y discutisteis y acordasteis de dejarlo para no tener nada en común y no tener nada para hablar entre vosotros

-me dejó por ese-dijo Naruto con ira, la chica lo miró seriamente-y se largó con él, estoy seguro, ese maldito …

-basta Naruto, ya sabes que ese tema te llena de ira

-al centro comercial-dijo el rubio sonriendo y mirando a la chica

-allí haré mis primeras compras

-no se como me metí en esto

-por que me quieres-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Naruto hizo lo mismo

ºººººººººººº

Sora estaba en la casa de Maia apoyado en la pared al lado de la ventana y mirando por ella, la chica estaba en el suelo sentada con el ordenador, en ningún momento miró al chico y si le hablaba era lo justo, el chico sacó el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca y guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo y encendió el cigarrillo

-no deberías fumar aquí mi …

-me importa poco tu opinión-dijo Sora con frialdad cortando a la chica, ella solo se mordió el labio inferior-hagamos una cosa que nos irá bien a los dos-la chica no dijo nada y esto a Sora le cabreó, no soportaba que no lo mirara y que le hablara lo justo, cosa que con los demás compañeros hablaba, les miraba y se reía-tu haces este estúpido trabajo sola y no nos vemos que eso es lo mejor para mi

-eso no está bien-dijo Maia sin mirarle-es tu castigo-el chico sopló

-pues lo haremos en mi casa-dijo Sora-mañana en mi casa-tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana-no me gusta este lugar que es muy deprimente igual que tú-y sin mas se fue de la casa, la chica cerró los puños con fuerza y sus ojos que le empezaron a salir lágrimas

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para luego deslizarse asta que dar sentado

-te vas a casar-susurró Sasuke y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos-por que he tenido que volver a verte, creía que ya estabas olvidado de mi corazón y de mi cabeza, pero me equivoqué-cerró los ojos

**Flash Back**

Era el primer día de clase, el profesor aún no había llegado, Sasuke estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre al lado de la ventana y adelante, nadie se sentaba con él, ya que el chico con su carácter serio no hacia amistad solo conocidos, todos los alumnos hablaban asta que entró el profesor y se callaron y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar, Sasuke se fijo que el profesor venía acompañado por un chico rubio de ojos azules y su mirada negra no la quitó de encima del rubio

-buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor-hoy empieza un nuevo alumno-miró al rubio-preséntate

-buenos días soy Naruto Namikaze y gracias a una beca estoy en este instituto, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos-sonrió el rubio-Sasuke al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojó, escuchó los murmullos de las chicas y algunos chicos halagando al nuevo alumno y los murmullos de chicos diciendo que no era tan atractivo

-puedes sentarte-dijo el profesor, el rubio miró el lugar para encontrar un sitio asta que lo encontró, Naruto empezó a caminar y pasó por el lado de Sasuke que el rubio lo miró, el azabache no le quitó la mirada de encima, al sentir la mirada azulina se sonrojó el azabache y el rubio le sonrió y se fue a sentar hacia atrás, Sasuke miró al frente con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho

Los días pasaban y las semanas, Naruto hizo amigos sin ningún problema siendo becado y eso a nadie le importaba, Sasuke no tuvo ningún contacto con el rubio, ni siquiera le miraba y esto le enfadaba, si fuera por él solo le hablaría a él y lo miraría a él, pero eso no era posible, él no tenía el valor de acercarse al rubio y hablarle y se conformaba con mirarle desde lejos

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se fue a su habitación para descansar ya que estaba cansado del viaje, cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó la camisa y en ese momento sonó su teléfono, Sasuke sin ánimos lo cogió y miró la pantalla, su expresión al ver el número fue de horror y soltó el teléfono como si fuera veneno, se fue a la sala y se tumbó en el sofá con el brazo tapándole los ojos seguía escuchando el teléfono y sabía que era esa misma persona de antes y eso le daba rabia pero sobre todo le asustaba

-por que me tiene que pasar a mi-susurró Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººº

Era un lugar ajetreado, las personas iban de un lado a otro y sonaba teléfonos sin parar, el recién llegado acababa de hacer unos asuntos y fue a ese lugar, se acercó a un hombre de cabellos largos y de color blanco, estaba este hombre mirando unos papeles, cuando vio al recién llegado le hizo una señal para que le siguiera y el recién llegado le siguió asta su despacho

-has descubierto algo?-preguntó el hombre de pelo blanco

-no mucho, Jiraya, he venido si sabes alguna cosa

-solo te digo que vigiles bien a los chicos, Orochimaru está a la cecho

-lo se, ahora no está haciendo ningún movimiento, pero se que trama algo

-sabes quien puede ser el chico que le ayuda en sus cosas

-si, algo me dice que es Sora Uchiha

-entonces vigílalo

-no sedará cuenta de nada el chico que lo estoy vigilando

-lo se-dijo Jiraya-eres el mejor en tu trabajo-hubo silencio entre las dos personas-que tal tu asunto

-fatal, lo he encontrado y espero que no valla a mayores-el hombre de pelo blanco miró con seriedad a la otra persona-debo irme

-de acuerdo-dijo Jiraya-pero ves con cuidado, Orochimaru no es trigo limpio

-lo se-dijo con seriedad y se fue

Continuará …..

_Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sasuke por la mañana llegó a la casa de sus padres, su madre cuando lo vio le abrazó y le invitó a desayunar, los dos estaban sentados en la cocina

-papa-dijo Sasuke

-se fue a la empresa muy temprano-dijo Mikoto con un suspiro

-mama-dijo Sasuke serio-yo se que he hecho las cosas mal pero tengo mis razones

-espero que alguna vez me las expliques

-es complicado-dijo Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato

-te quedaras mas tiempo?

-no-dijo Sasuke-por mi me iría hoy, pero me voy mañana

-parece que huyes del país-dijo Mikoto, Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró hacia la mesa, estaban los dos en silencio asta que escucharon música a todo volumen, el azabache miró hacia arriba con seriedad y la mujer no hizo ningún movimiento solo suspiró

-todas las mañanas son a si?-dijo Sasuke y la mujer no dijo nada, el azabache se levantó y fue al piso de arriba asta que entró a la habitación de donde provenía la música, allí vio a Sora poniéndose la camisa del uniforme-quita esa música-el chico miró a la puerta y se sorprendió por ver a la persona pero al instante puso su expresión indiferente y la quitó

-la quito por que ya me iba, no por que tú me dices-dijo Sora y Sasuke lo miró con enfado-es raro que estés aquí

-tuve que venir para hablar con tu tutor del instituto

-con el profesor rubio-dijo Sora serio-como si me importara

-pues debería importarte

-y eso

-por que si haces alguna cosa mas él hará que no estés aquí y vallas a un orfanato

-ese rubio solo se mete donde no le llaman-dijo Sora

-que sepas que estás castigado, cuando salgas del instituto directo para aquí-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes papa-dijo Sora-te haré caso, solo por que el rubio me castigo haciendo un trabajo con una idiota

-cuidado como hablas de los demás, mas respeto-dijo Sasuke y Sora solo sonrió

-recuerda que siempre te haré caso, igual que tú me haces a mi-dijo Sora saliendo de la habitación, Sasuke también salió de la habitación para ir a su antigua habitación, entró en ella y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en la puerta y miró el lugar, después se sentó en la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita, no había nada en el cajón solo había una pulsera, la miró con odio el azabache y la cogió y la miró de cerca, odiaba que esa pulsera lo indificava que era un doncel y no le gustaba, recordaba que se la ponía al salir de casa por que su hermano como sus padres le obligaba a ponérsela pero cuando llegaba al instituto se la quitaba, luego cuando terminaba las clases e iba a casa se la volvía a poner, dejó la pulsera en el cajón y se tumbo cerró los ojos y recordó por que no le gustaba dormir en esa cama

**Flash Back**

En la casa de los Uchiha había una fiesta, estaban casi todo el instituto, Sasuke no había organizado nada, todo fue idea de Ino, Suegetsu y de Kiba compañeros de clase ya que lo habían escuchado decir que el fin de semana iba estar solo ya que su hermano y sus padres se fueron por negocios, la música estaba fuerte, habían algunos bailando, otros se besaban y otros charlaban, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón y en ese momento se acercó a él Naruto con dos cerveza en la mano y con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado

-gran fiesta-dijo el rubio y el azabache no dijo nada-no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos antes, soy Naruto Namikaze, y tu eres-el azabache se entristeció al saber que el rubio ni siquiera sabía su nombre

-Sasuke Uchiha

-tienes una casa muy grande, hace cuatro o cinco casas igual a la mía-el azabache sonrió por lo dicho-decidido me casaré con alguien rico, para vivir en un sitio lujoso-Sasuke lo miró serio y el rubio empezó a reír-era broma, yo no podría vivir con alguien a quien no amo

-tendrías algún problema de que fuera doncel?

-no-dijo Naruto-toma-le dio la cerveza-la he traído para ti-Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos y cogió la cerveza y empezó a beber, los dos estaban muy entretenidos hablando y bebiendo, los dos estaban bastante bebidos, pero se le notaba mas a Sasuke ya que no estaba acostumbrado-no me vas a enseñar tu grandiosa casa?

-vamos, te la enseño-dijo Sasuke levantándose y Naruto le siguió, le enseñó cada rincón de su casa asta que llegó a su cuarto, entraron y Sasuke cerró la puerta y miró al rubio-antes de nada quiero decirte que se perfectamente lo que voy hacer

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-que es lo que quieres …Mm-el rubio no pudo continuar por que Sasuke le besó en los labios, anduvieron unos pasos asta que Naruto se sentó en la cama y Sasuke se sentó en cima del rubio sin dejar de besarlo, el rubio estaba tan impresionado que no correspondió, cuando se le acabó el aire a Sasuke se separó unos centímetros de sus labios

-he soñado tantas veces este momento-susurró Sasuke, el rubio no dijo nada-no me rechaces, Naruto-y volvió a besarlo en los labios con urgencia, el rubio tardó en responder, los dos se besaban sin compasión, una mano de Sasuke se dirigió a meterse debajo de la camisa que llevaba el rubio y la otra se metió dentro de los pantalones y empezó acariciar el miembro del rubio, Naruto se separó de los labios del azabache para gemir, el rubio puso sus manos en la cadera del otro y le quitó la camiseta con rapidez, Sasuke se intimidó y sacó sus manos de donde las tenía, Naruto se quitó su camisa y con gran rapidez puso a Sasuke contra la cama y él en cima y lo besó en los labios con agresividad, cuando se acabó el aire se separaron y los dos sonrieron

-te voy a demostrar que yo soy quien te va hacer tener el mejor orgasmo de tu vida y nadie que hayas tenido lo podrá comparar-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante este comentario y Naruto empezó a devorar el cuello del azabache, el rubio inspeccionó todo el cuerpo del contrario y le quitó la parte de debajo de la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo, luego el rubio hizo lo mismo quedando desnudo, Sasuke miró el miembro del rubio y se asustó, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y lo hizo, Naruto seguía besando cada parte del cuerpo del azabache asta que llegó al miembro de este y sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca, Sasuke gimió al sentir la boca del rubio, pero el no iba a quedarse quieto y empezó a tocar el cuerpo del rubio, Naruto le puso sus dedos en la boca del azabache y este los chupó, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mojados los llevó a la entrada del azabache, primero metió el primer dedo asta que metió los tres dedos para preparar bien al azabache, Sasuke sentía dolor por la intromisión pero sentía mas placer, al final Sasuke se corrió en la boca del rubio y este se lo tragó todo, se volvieron a besar esta vez con lentitud y Naruto sacó sus dedos de la entrada, Sasuke puso sus piernas en la cintura del otro, Naruto cogió yna de las piernas y la puso en su hombro y puso su miembro en la entrada del otro-relájate, que voy a entrar en un solo movimiento por que a si te dolerá menos-Sasuke solo afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto entró en un movimiento, el azabache solo gritó y su respiración fue mucho mas rápido de lo que estaba, Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento asta que el azabache se acostumbrara, a este le cayó algunas lágrimas y el rubio al verlas le besó en la mejilla y luego en la boca, al poco tiempo de separarse Sasuke empezó a moverse y esto el rubio lo vio como una señal para empezar a moverse, Naruto empezó los movimientos lentamente y después mas rápidos, los dos gemían de placer asta que Sasuke se derramó en vientre del rubio y Naruto en el interior del azabache, el rubio al terminar se salió del interior y se tumbó en cima del azabache sin hacer mucha fuerza para no aplastarlo, cuando recuperó la respiración se puso al lado y al rato se levantó para empezar a vestirse, Sasuke ya tenía la respiración normal y miró al rubio, Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa-no ha estado mal y esto no se puede volver a repetir-el azabache se entristeció e iba a preguntar por que-mas que nada por que tu eres varón y yo también, eso no se vería bien, no es nada en contra tuya, hagamos como si nunca fuera pasado-y Naruto salió de la habitación, Sasuke solo golpeó con el puño el colchón con ira

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se fue de la habitación, no podía estar en esa habitación por ese momento, se despidió de su madre y se fue a que le de el aire, empezó a caminar con lentitud, pensando que desde ese momento su vida cambió radicalmente, pero no se arrepentía de su primera vez con Naruto, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo hará, solo se arrepentía de las consecuencias, no por Sora si no por otra persona, miró el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y vio que estaba al lado de una librería, miró los libros que había y cogió uno y leyó el título para luego dejarlo donde estaba

-que sorpresa verte, Sasuke-el nombrado miró a la persona y lo que hizo fue abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y el temor que le provocaba la persona que tenía en frente y se paralizó en el lugar-como que no contestaste el teléfono, si solo quería saludarte-Sasuke no contestó y la persona en frente de él sonrió y se le acercó para luego tocarle el cabello-estás igual que la última vez que nos vimos, mas crecido pero igual-el azabache seguía sin ningún movimiento y esto enfadó a la otra persona, que pasó su mano atrás de la cabeza de Sasuke y agarró los cabellos con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás-me gusta que me contestes-seguía sin hacer ningún sonido Sasuke solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y la otra persona lo besó en los labios con brusquedad, Sasuke en ese momento reaccionó y lo empujó

-que quieres-dijo Sasuke

-se que has venido por unos días-dijo la persona con malicia-será mejor que te quedes asta que yo te lo diga

-como conseguiste mi número de teléfono

-alguien al que conoces me lo dio-dijo con una sonrisa la persona-tu hijo Sora-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-aléjate de él

-eso será imposible, pero si me das algo a cambio-se relamió los labios al decir esto-ya sabes a lo que me refiero-Sasuke solo dio un paso hacia atrás-pero me gusta divertirme con tu hijo-sonrió maliciosamente, Sasuke miró al suelo

-de acuerdo, pero aléjate de Sora-la persona sonrió ampliamente-me quedaré asta que tú quieras

-a si me gusta, que sigas siendo ese niño que me hacía caso en todo y hacia todo lo que yo te decía-se acercó otra vez a Sasuke y le acarició la mejilla, este solo se mordió el labio inferior

-no puedo creer que tengas el descaro de salir a la calle, Orochimaru-Sasuke se separó del hombre de pelo largo y los dos miraron a la persona que habló

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-tú si que me das sorpresa en verte aquí también-dijo Orochimaru-sitio que voy ahí estás tú

-será por que me caes bien-dijo Naruto-por eso años atrás te golpee asta que te destrocé la cara

-y tú pasaste unos días en la cárcel-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa

-pero la satisfacción de golpearte fue lo mejor-sonrió Naruto, Orochimaru miró con seriedad al rubio y luego miró a Sasuke que tenía cara de no entender y sonrió

-Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru maliciosamente y este le miró-deberíamos de pasar mas tiempo juntos por la familia que tenemos-Sasuke como Naruto lo miraron sin entender pero el rubio seguía con su mirada seria

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke serio

-de Sora, ya que es nuestro hijo

-sabes que eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke-Sora no es tú hijo

-con lo fácil que eras y eres puede ser cualquiera-dijo Orochimaru-solo con decirte, Naruto, que una vez le propuse hacer un trío, tú, él y yo y me dijo que no por que Sasuke quería todo el placer para él

-eso es mentira-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto que este se notaba que estaba enfadado por que sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, Sasuke miró otra vez a Orochimaru-tú me obligaste a decirte que te dijera eso

-no lo niegues, lo disfrutabas-dijo Orochimaru-le dejaste a Naruto para estar conmigo-Sasuke ante esto no dijo nada solo miró al suelo por la impotencia que tenía en ese momento-o me lo vas a negar

-es cierto-susurró Sasuke y la sonrisa se amplió en Orochimaru, Naruto no aguantó mas e iba a golpear a Orochimaru, pero alguien lo detuvo que salía de la librería de donde el rubio salió

-Naruto cálmate-dijo la persona que salió de la librería que era una chica rubia con pelo largo y no lo soltó-lo que quiere es que lo golpees-Naruto suspiró fuertemente y se calmó

-me da igual lo que digas de mi, lo que digas de Sasuke-dijo Naruto aparentemente calmado y la chica rubia lo soltó y el rubio se acercó a Orochimaru-pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra decir que Sora no es mi hijo te mataré-Orochimaru lo miró y después miró a Sasuke

-nos volveremos a ver-dijo Orochimaru y se fue

-no le soporto-dijo Naruto

-tranquilízate Naruto-dijo la chica

-como quieres que me tranquilice, Ino-dijo Naruto-no le soporto

-lo entiendo, pero ahora tenemos otro asunto que hacer-dijo Ino-ahora me voy-miró al azabache-hola, Sasuke y adiós a los dos-y sin mas la chica se fue

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-me vas a explicar ahora mismo que es lo que tienes con Orochimaru-dijo Naruto-pero no aquí-lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia su coche, sin protestar se subió al coche, llegaron al apartamento del rubio y entraron, Sasuke miró el lugar-siéntate-ordenó el rubio, Sasuke le hizo caso y se sentó y no miró a la cara al rubio-dime todo lo que sepas de tu amigo o amante Orochimaru

-yo no soy nada de eso de él-dijo Sasuke

-no me lo creo-dijo Naruto-dime de una maldita vez que te traes con él

-no tengo nada-dijo Sasuke, el rubio se enfadó y se acercó al azabache

-no te creas que soy tonto, se como eres tú y lo que te traes con ese individuo-Sasuke se levantó

-lo que te pasa es que estás celoso-Naruto al escuchar esto agarró a Sasuke con fuerza por los brazos

-celoso-dijo Naruto enfadado-de quien de ti que te la pasas abierto de pierna todo el tiempo-Sasuke con un movimiento se soltó del agarre

-y tú como lo sabes, me espías, es mi vida si me abro o no me abro de piernas con quien sea es mi problema

-por esto no te he traído aquí-dijo Naruto-te traído para que me digas lo que sabes de tu gran amigo Orochimaru

-no se nada de él-dijo Sasuke-por que no me crees, si nos vimos fue de casualidad-Naruto no lo dejó de mirar serio-Sora le dio mi número de teléfono

-sabes desde cuando Sora lo conoce?

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke-y no quiero que esté con él, no quiero que le haga lo que me hizo a mi

-pues te toca a ti para que Orochimaru no se acerque a Sora

-no se acercará-dijo Sasuke-lo tengo solucionado

-a que te refieres-dijo Naruto y en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y Naruto se alejó de Sasuke, este se sentó de nuevo con las manos en la cabeza y en ese preciso momento abrieron la puerta, el azabache miró y se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño que miró al azabache

-hola-dijo la chica, Sasuke la miró intentando averiguar quien era esa chica, en ese momento Naruto volvió y miró a la chica extrañado

-que haces aquí, Maia-dijo Naruto

-prefiero seguir estudiando aquí-dijo la chica

-que tal ayer con Sora-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró-Sora es su compañero de clase, tienen la misma edad

-no muy bien, Na … papa-dijo Maia, Sasuke se sorprendió por esto y se levantó

-es tu hija?

-si-dijo Naruto

-preferiste cuidar a ella antes que ha tu hijo?

-Sasuke este no es el momento

-me estoy perdiendo-dijo Maia

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto señalando al azabache-es el padre de Sora

-te recuerdo que tú también eres su padre

-que!-dijo Maia sorprendida-como que Sora es tu hijo

-luego te explico-dijo Naruto-ahora dime

-fatal-dijo Maia-prefiere hacer el trabajo en su casa ya que esta no le gusta

-niño consentido-se dijo para él Naruto

-yo me voy-dijo Sasuke-no quiero estar en vuestros conflictos familiares

-como quieras-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró mal y se fue, cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella

-entonces el problema era yo-susurró Sasuke triste-por eso no querías a Sora-se enderezó y empezó a caminar, cuando salió del edificio alguien le puso un pañuelo en la nariz y se desmayó

Continuará ….

_Otro capitulo … comentar para decirme si os gusta o no _


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Era por la mañana, y Mikoto estaba preparando el desayuno, la mujer estaba preocupada, su hijo Sasuke le envió un mensaje el día anterior que iría a cenar, ella feliz preparó la cena, llamó a su hijo mayor Itachi para tener una cena familiar, pero eso fue a si, primero Sora se fue después de hacer el trabajo con la chica que a ella le gustó mucho para su nieto y Sasuke no apareció y eso la preocupó, le llamó por teléfono y Sasuke no le contestó, eso era raro, Sasuke siempre la contestaba cuando le llamaba aunque estuviera en una reunión de trabajo, escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa y fue a ver quien era, el que vino era Sasuke, Mikoto lo miró con enfado para decirle por que no le cogió las llamadas de a noche pero al ver la cara que traía se preocupó, Sasuke estaba pálido y se veía decaído, sus ojos estaban mas vacíos de lo que solían estar, su mirada esta perdida

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-estás bien?-el chico la sonrió y la mujer notó que esa sonrisa era forzada-has desayunado?

-esperaba a que me invitases-la mujer sonrió y los dos caminaron para ir a la cocina, en ese momento Sora bajó de las escaleras, Sasuke ni lo miró estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-que raro Sora que despiertes tan pronto-dijo Mikoto-y mira que a noche llegaste tarde-Sora miró a Sasuke y notó lo mismo que su abuela y esto le preocupó pero no lo demostró-acabaré de preparar el desayuno-Sora y Mikoto se fueron a la cocina, Sasuke miró por las escaleras y subió y fue a su antigua habitación, quería estar solo, si no se quedó en su apartamento es por que había visto las llamadas de su madre y esto hizo de que fuera a la casa para que su madre no se preocupara, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de la ventana y su espalda apoyada en la cama, se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar, solo pensaba que todo lo que pasó en el pasado volvía, y otra vez que le pasara lo mismo no lo soportaría, él sabía que no valía nada, eso se lo decía Orochimaru años atrás y la noche anterior se lo volvió a decir, Sasuke no podía entender por que le pasaba esto, lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de Naruto y su gran error fue decirle a Orochimaru que es cuando comenzó su calvario con él y su única felicidad se la quitó de las manos y Naruto lo odiaba, se iba a casar y tenía una hija, él tenía una familia y Sasuke no tenía nada, solo quería morirse, el azabache se quitó las manos de la cara y miró hacia la ventana, las lágrimas aún caían por sus ojos, no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía sucio, humillado y sabía perfectamente que esto iba a durar por mas tiempo, asta que Orochimaru se cansara de él, pero si hacer eso era salvar a su hijo para que no le pase lo mismo que a él lo haría aunque por dentro se sintiera un miserable

ººººººººººººº

Sora estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa de la cocina, Mikoto estaba acabando el desayuno

-me gusta mucho tu amiga, Maia-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa pero estaba de espaldas del chico y él no la vio sonreír, en cambio Sora ante ese comentario no le gusto-haríais una buena pareja, es una buena niña

-a mi no me interesa-dijo Sora de mal humor-y te pediría que cuando volviera no le digas nada sobre eso, por que ella para mi es indiferente

-pero te fuiste ayer con ella-dijo Mikoto poniendo el desayuno en la mesa

-pero cogimos caminos separados

-puedes ir a visar a tu padre-dijo Mikoto, Sora sopló y se levantó y fue a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, no llamó a la puerta ni nada, abrió directamente y vio a Sasuke sentado en el suelo mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida, a Sora al verlo en ese estado se le removió el estómago pero lo dejó pasar

-Sasuke, el desayuno ya está listo-dijo Sora fríamente, Sasuke lo miró y suspiró, no dijo nada se levantó y Sora salió de la habitación y detrás de él Sasuke que este empezó a toser seguidamente y puso su mano en la boca, Sora se giró y vio como la mano que tapaba la boca de Sasuke tenía sangre, el de ojos negros fue rápidamente al baño y se arrodillo en el suelo con la cabeza en el lavabo, Sora lo siguió y vio como su padre vomitaba sangre y esto le recordó algo que vio a noche, el azabache de ojos azules salió del baño y avisó a su abuela, esta se asustó y llamó a una ambulancia ya que Sasyke después de vomitar se desmayó

ºººººººººººººººº

Era la última hora de clase, Sora estaba inquieto, no le entraba que su padre estuviera en ese estado, y menos que hiciera lo que él creía que había hecho, la clase acabó y se levantó del asiento, todos salieron de la clase, solo quedaba Sora, Maia y Naruto que estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa, Sora se acercó a la chica de pelo castaño

-Maia-dijo Sora-hoy no haremos el trabajo-la chica lo miró durante breves segundos y Naruto aunque no lo aparentaba escuchaba la conversación-mi padre se enfermó y esta en el hospital-sin mas Sora se fue, Naruto después de quedarse unos segundos en shock recogió sus cosas

-vamos, Maia-dijo Naruto y los dos salieron con rapidez del instituto

ººººººººººº

Mikoto estaba bastante preocupada y nerviosa, en el hospital también estuvo su marido Fugaku pero ella al verlo nervioso le dijo que se fuera a la empresa e hizo lo mismo con su hijo mayor Itachi, estaba ella sola y los médicos no le dijo nada del estado de Sasuke, en ese momento llegó Sora

-abuela, te han dicho algo?-dijo Sora

-los médicos no me han dicho nada-dijo Mikoto con tristeza, y en ese momento un chico con los huesos gruesos y de pelo largo castaño se acercó

-es la señora Uchiha, pariente del señor Sasuke Uchiha

-si soy yo-dijo Mikoto, Sora solo observaba al chico de pelo castaño

-soy el agente Choiji, y querría hacerle unas preguntas

-claro-dijo Mikoto y el castaño sacó una libreta y con boli en mano miraba la libreta

-le haré preguntas algo comprometidas, solo espero que me las responda con sinceridad-dijo Choiji serio sin quitar la vista de la libreta-sabe si Sasuke Uchiha toma drogas?-la mujer se sorprendió y le iba a decir alguna barbaridad al agente pero se tranquilizó

-Sasuke nunca a tomado drogas-dijo Mikoto segura

-como lo sabe, tengo entendido que Sasuke Uchiha pasa mucho tiempo fuera del país

-si, él suele estar fuera del país-dijo Mikoto-pero mi hijo no es de esas personas, nadie de mi familia toma drogas-Choiji la miró un breve segundo y alzó una ceja y volvió su mirada a la libreta negando con la cabeza

-sabe si su hijo tiene alguna relación con Orochimaru?

-no se quien es esa persona-dijo Mikoto algo nerviosa, Choiji lo notó y Sora se sorprendió

-señora Mikoto-dijo alguien detrás de la mujer y esta se giró y vio a Naruto-como se encuentra Sasuke-el rubio se dio cuenta que había alguien con ellos, Choiji miró a Naruto y Naruto miró a Choiji con seriedad

-no tengo mas preguntas-dijo Choiji-pero si sabe algo debe decir la verdad-y sin mas se fue el castaño, Naruto le siguió con la mirada asta que salió por la puerta del hospital, Mikoto solo suspiró fuertemente

-le han dicho algo del estado de Sasuke?-dijo Naruto serio, la mujer negó con la cabeza-seguro que está bien, Sasuke siempre a sido un chico fuerte-Mikoto sonrió

-de que conoces a mi padre-dijo enfadado Sora

-lo conoce del instituto-dijo Mikoto-iban a la misma clase-Sora se sorprendió

-que sorpresa-susurró Sora, y en ese momento llegó una mujer con grandes pechos y rubio con una bata blanca

-vosotros sois familiares de Sasuke Uchiha?-todos la miraron

-si-dijo Mikoto-yo soy su madre, Mikoto Uchiha

-soy Tsunade y estoy llevando al señor Sasuke Uchiha y voy a ser directa-dijo la mujer rubia seria-su hijo a tenido una sobredosis de una droga muy potente

-que-dijo sorprendida Mikoto-pero eso es imposible, Sasuke no toma drogas

-pues a tenido una sobre dosis-dijo Tsunade seria-es una droga nueva, le hemos salvado, cosa que no puedo decir lo mismo del chico de a noche

-del chico de a noche-dijo Mikoto

-a noche vino un chico de la edad de él-señaló a Sora Tsunade-y no pudimos hacer nada por su vida

-entonces está fuera de peligro-dijo Naruto serio, Tsunade lo miró y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa que fue notada por Sora

-si-dijo la rubia-yo de vosotros vigilaría a Sasuke cuando salga del hospital

-lo haremos-dijo Mikoto, Sora en cambio estaba mas serio de lo costumbre y con los puños cerrados-podemos entrar a verlo

-está dormido-dijo Tsunade-podéis entrar sin hacer alboroto

-señora Mikoto, puedo entrar yo primero?

-claro-dijo Mikoto

-te llevaré a su habitación-dijo Tsunade y Naruto la siguió asta que le dijo cual era la habitación donde estaba Sasuke y los dos entraron-no hagas escándalo

-nunca pensé que Sasuke se metiera esa mierda que hace Orochimaru-dijo Naruto

-por lo que me has contado, él pasaba mucho tiempo con él-dijo Tsunade

-vieja-dijo Naruto y la rubia se enfadó-Sasuke será lo que sea pero de tonto no tiene nada

-estás diciendo que Orochimaru se la inyectado sin su consentimiento?

-no estoy seguro de eso-dijo Naruto

-te dejo a solas-dijo Tsunade-otra cosa, ese chico es …

-si es él-dijo Naruto cortando a la rubia y esta se fue, el rubio se acercó a la cama y lo miró de arriba abajo percatándose de las marcas del cuello-no entiendo que le ves- y sin mas se fue enfadado, se despidió de Mikoto y salió del hospital se subió al coche que en el estaba Maia y se fueron, Sora al ver que Naruto se iba decidió irse, pero lo que mas le sorprendió y le llenó de ira es que Maia estuviera en el coche de Naruto esperándole, el chico con una gran ira se fue del hospital

ºººººººººººººº

Sora llegó a una zona de la ciudad de mala muerte, entró a uno de los edificios, sin mirar a nadie, la gente que estaba por ese lugar vestía con harapos y desaliñados, entró a una de las puertas y allí estaba Orochimaru sentado con su fiel amigo que tenía gafas con pelo atado en una cola baja

-que sorpresa Sora, no te esperaba tan pronto-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no deberías de estar con tu amiguita-dijo el de gafas maliciosamente

-Kabuto, tiene razón, donde has dejado a tu amiguita?-dijo Orochimaru

-no os importa-dijo cortante Sora-que le habéis hecho a mi padre

-tanto te importa-dijo Kabuto-si siempre has dicho que no te importa lo que le pase-el chico no dijo nada ante esto

-mi querido Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru-seguro que lo supera, todo lo ha superado

-por casi lo matáis-dijo enfadado Sora-cuando me metí en esto, os dije que mi familia era intocable-Kabuto y Orochimaru empezaron a reír

-y crees que te haríamos caso?-dijo Orochimaru-eres uno de los nuestros, Sora y esto es una prueba para ver como lo soportas, Sasuke también lo era y me trasoñó

-él no era nada vuestro-dijo Sora

-como lo sabes-dijo Kabuto

-Sasuke, era nuestro juguete preferido y lo sigue siendo-dijo Orochimaru-siempre ha hecho lo que yo he querido, asta dejó a su gran amor-dijo con burla esto último

-que quieres decir

-olvídalo-dijo Orochimaru-Sora, nunca te has preguntado quien es tu otro padre-el chico no dijo nada-te gustaría saberlo? Por que yo lo se-el azabache de pelo largo sonrió-no te fíes de Naruto Namikaze, él te puede hacer daño

-no quiero saber nada de lo que me digáis-dijo Sora enfadado-solo te digo que lo dejes, ya que yo no quiero saber nada de ti y de ninguno de vosotros

-querido Sora, eso no va ha ser posible-dijo Kabuto

-si nos dejas, alguien sufrirá mucho-dijo Orochimaru-o es que quieres que tu amiguita Maia sufra las consecuencias

-a ella la dejas-dijo con ira Sora-si la tocas un pelo te …

-crees que me puedes hacer algo? Yo creo que no-dijo Orochimaru

-no volveré contigo-dijo Sora y sin mas se fue, Orochimaru y Kabuto se miraron

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Kabuto

-mandaré a que le hagan una visita a su amiguita y nos la traigan para que la conozcamos mejor-dijo Kabuto

Continuará ….

Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado, espero algún comentario para saber que os ha parecido


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto estaba en una cafetería acompañado de sus amigos

-entonces está mejor Sasuke?

-si, Hinata-dijo Naruto serio

-y por que esa cara-dijo otra chica de cabello rubio

-es que no lo entiendo-dijo Naruto

-habla con él como personas civilizadas-dijo otra chica de pelo rosa

-Sakura, si estuvierais en mi lugar me entenderíais, cuando habla de él es como si ese fuere el mejor-dijo Naruto

-estas enamorado-dijo como si nada un chico con coleta alta

-pero que dices Shikamaru-dijo Naruto-se nota que no me conoces

-entonces es que quieres tener sexo con él-dijo un chico que estaba leyendo un libro

-Sai, deja de leer esas cosas-dijo Naruto-y yo no quiero tener sexo con Sasuke-dijo como si se quisiera convencer a él mismo

-pues tu voz te ha fallado-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa y guardando el libro, en ese momento sonó el teléfono del rubio este miró la pantalla

-es mi padre-dijo Naruto levantándose del asiento e hiendo hacia la puerta de la salida, salió a la calle y empezó hablar-dime papa

-Naruto-dijo por la otra línea su padre-tienes que ir al barrio marginado, ve con Sai-Naruto vio a Sora que andaba distraído y por el otro lado a Maia que esta estaba leyendo un libro, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta y chocaron

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto acabando de hablar se guardó el móvil y entró un momento a la cafetería y con una mirada Sai se levantó y los dos salieron de la cafetería, Sai y Naruto miraron a los dos chicos mas jóvenes, que desde el momento que chocaron no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, la chica se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado con timidez, en cambio Sora solo sonrió y se percató que ahí estaba Naruto con un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros, Sora se acercó a este

-tío Sai, no sabía que habías vuelto-dijo Sora

-tío Sai-dijo Naruto sorprendido-no sabía que eras hermano de Sasuke e Itachi

-en parte no lo soy-dijo Sai-pero mi tío Fugaku y mi tía Mikoto me criaron desde que tenía dos años, son como unos padres, ya que mis padres murieron desgraciadamente como tú sabes, Naruto

-deberías de hacerles una visita a mis abuelos, se alegraran de verte-dijo Sora

-cuando acabe de hacer lo que tengo que hacer les iré a ver-dijo Sai

-tú siempre tan misterioso-dijo Sora-me gustaría que me dijeras de que trabajas

-por ahora no-dijo Sai

-Na … papa-dijo Maia-solo te pido que vallas con cuidado

-Naruto es tu padre?-dijo Sora incrédulo

-si-dijo Maia-iré a casa

-ves con cuidado-dijo Naruto y la chica empezó a caminar

-espera, Maia-dijo Sora y la chica paró y le miró-solo quería decirte, que no te fíes de nadie-la chica le sonrió y se fue, Sora se le quedó mirando

-te preocupas por esa chica-dijo Sai y Sora lo miró

-es mi compañera de clase-dijo Sora-y como están las cosas solo la digo que se cuide

-dejad esta charla para mas tarde-dijo Naruto-debemos irnos, Sai, los dos se fueron

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa discoteca se situaba en la peor zona de la ciudad, pero por eso no quiere decir que no tenga clientela, la discoteca se llenaba asta el tope, un hombre con cabello largo y blanco estaba en la barra estaba leyendo algo con una sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento algo fuerte le pusieron en la cabeza

-cuanto tiempo, Kimamaru

-tan cobarde cómo siempre, Sai, y estoy seguro que solo no has venido

-que lees con tanto interés-dijo Sai apuntando en la cabeza con su pistola

-no te importa-dijo Kimamaru y en ese momento alguien le arrebató lo que estaba leyendo

-Sai, léele sus derechos

-sabía que eras tú, Namikaze-dijo Kimamaru

-me encanta ser tan popular-dujo Naruto

-ya está confirmado que perteneces a los sennin-dijo Kimamaru-normal, tu padre Minato y tu abuelo Jiraya son los fundadores, se me olvidaba, tu madre Kushina y tu abuela Tsunade también está en esa organización

-me has demostrado que no eres tan tonto como aparentas-dijo Naruto guardando los papeles que había cogido y sonrió-yo de ti contaría todo a si la pena bajará-y sin mas Naruto salió de ese antro, Sai con un empujón hizo que Kimamaru caminara y lo metiera en el coche

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Maia estaba llegando al edificio al que vivía, pero en vez de entrar al edificio siguió caminando por que al lado había una librería, iba a entrar pero algo la detuvo, alguien estaba atrás de ella y le puso su mano en la nariz con un trapo, la chica no pudo hacer nada solo cerró los ojos con lentitud asta que todo se volvió oscuridad

ººººººººººº

Sasuke despertó y los médicos le hicieron unas pruebas para saber si estaba bien, al salir los resultados bien le dieron el alta, desde el momento que despertó no habló con nadie, sus padres decidieron que volvería a vivir en su casa, Sasuke no dijo nada, llegaron a la casa y Sasuke fue directo a su habitación, encontró el móvil en el suelo y lo cogió y en la pantalla había un mensaje y se lo había enviado Orochimaru, Sasuke suspiró y lo leyó, después de leerlo se guardó el teléfono en el pantalón y se fue de la casa sin decir nada a nadie

ºººººººººººº

Sasuke fue a una casa de campo era bastante grande y lujosa, estaba alejada de la ciudad, entró sin llamar y fue al piso de arriba, paró delante de la puerta mas grande, después de suspirar entró sin llamar, en la habitación sentado en una gran cama estaba Orochimaru

-has venido rápido, Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru

-para que querías que viniera-dijo Sasuke serio

-quería mostrarte algo-dijo Orochimaru y dio unas palmadas en la cama-pero no ahora-Sasuke entendió ese gesto y se dirigió a la cama y se sentó con pesar mirando al frente, Orochimaru pasó su mano por la cara del otro suavemente y le hizo mirarse

-Orochimaru, ahora no, es que no me encuentro bien

-Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru dando besos por el cuello-sabes perfectamente que es cuando yo diga no cuando tu tengas ganas-lamía el cuello y Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente, las lamidas se dirigieron a la cara y luego lo besó agresivamente, el azabache de pelo corto no le correspondió-túmbate-Sasuke obedeció y se tumbó en la cama, Orochimaru se puso en cima y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa exponiendo la piel blanca del otro, empezó a besar el pecho, a lamerlo y morder los pezones, Sasuke no quería hacer ningún sonido, pero lo tubo que hacer cuando sintió que le mordía, ya no soltaba ninguna lágrima ya estaba acostumbrado que la persona que tenía encima hiciera con él lo que quería y si se mostraba tan sumiso es por dos sencillas razones, le tenía pánico a Orochimaru y para que no le hiciera daño a su hijo Sora, Orochimaru dejaba marcas por la piel expuesta, asta que desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó dejando a Sasuke completamente desnudo-si supieras lo que me gusta tu cuerpo-dijo Orochimaru tocando cada parte del otro cuerpo que estaba a su merced-desde el día que te vi por primera vez-se dirigió al miembro de Sasuke y sin mas se lo metió en la boca para ponerlo duro, los movimientos eran rápidos, Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y agarraba las sábanas también con fuerza, al final se derramó, el azabache de pelo corto respiraba con dificultad y fuertemente, Orochimaru se relamió la boca y puso las piernas de Sasuke una en su cintura y otra en su hombro-te has portado mal, sabes que me gusta que me correspondas y me toques-el azabache de pelo corto no dijo nada solo miro al lado-por eso te voy a dar un castigo-Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería y cerró los ojos con fuerza-no te voy a preparar-y sin mas Orochimaru le penetró con agresividad, Sasuke sin poder aguantar gritó y empezó a llorar, el dolor que sentía era intenso, pero no se movió no dijo nada, Orochimaru empezó a penetrarle sin esperar a que se acostumbra-gime para mi, Sasuke, o si no llamaré a Kabuto y unos amigos mas para que se diviertan de esta forma contigo, gime para mi y di mi nombre-las embestidas era mas fuertes y Sasuke gemía con fuerza no quería tener a dos o tres tipos en cima de él-di mi nombre quiero escucharte-las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo salían y no podía impedir que se detuviera

-Orochimaru-gimió Sasuke, el nombrado sonrió ampliamente

-no pares decirlo y de gemir para mi-dijo Orochimaru, Sasuke no contuvo los gemido y decía el nombre del otro con esfuerzo, Orochimaru puso su mano en el miembro de Sasuke y empezó a estimularlo, al final los dos se corrieron, y como siempre Orochimaru en el interior de Sasuke, el del pelo largo y negro salió del interior y se sentó en la cama-recuerda que eres mío, Sasuke, pero si te veo con Naruto Namikaze, ya sabes lo que le pasará y no solo a él si no a Sora-Sasuke no dijo nada-descansa, luego vendré para enseñarte lo que tengo escondido-y sin mas Orochimaru se fue, Sasuke solo puso su mano en su tripa

-por que-susurró Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó unas horas y Sasuke estaba despierto solo había dormido una hora, en ese momento Orochimaru entró a la habitación

-vamos-dijo Orochimaru, Sasuke no dijo nada y salieron los dos de la habitación, el mas joven iba atrás del azabache de pelo largo, salieron de la casa por la parte de atrás, se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba mas vieja que las que había visto antes y entraron, bajaron por unas escaleras y había dos puertas mas, al frente una puerta grande y al lado derecho de la escalera otra puerta mas pequeña entraron por esta, Sasuke al entrar se sorprendió ya que en la cama había una chica de pelo castaño que estaba dormida-sabes quien es ella, Sasuke-el azabache de pelo corto no hizo ningún movimiento no entendía por que esa chica estaba en ese lugar-te preguntaras que hace aquí, primero por que es algo importante para Naruto Namikaze y segundo para que se de cuenta Sora, tu hijo que conmigo no se juega

-que la vas hacer-susurró Sasuke

-yo nada-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa-pero algunos de mis hombres están deseando que despierte para divertirse con ella

-pero es una niña-dijo Sasuke-debes de liberarla

-Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru-te advierto si alguien sabe donde está la chica, tu hijo sufrirá las consecuencias y sabes que soy capaz ya que tú eres el único que sabe donde está-el azabache de pelo corto solo miró al suelo y notó la mano del otro azabache de pelo largo como le hacía levantar la cara para que lo mirara-no me gustaría hacerte daño o matarte, Sasuke-pasó el dedo por la boca de Sasuke-eres tan adictivo-le besó en la boca y Sasuke no le correspondió, Orochimaru se separó bruscamente y luego le golpeó en la cara, Sasuke cayó al suelo y le empezó a salir sangre de la ceja-te he dicho mil veces que me correspondas, o es que no entiendes, que nadie te quiere que yo soy el único-Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza, la chica que estaba en la cama empezó a moverse y los dos azabaches no se dieron cuenta-si Naruto o tus padres o hermano te quisieran no te dejarían solo y Naruto fuera luchado por ti, el solo te quiso por sexo que es para lo único que vales, nunca se enamoró de ti ni lo hará-a Sasuke se le humedecieron los ojos, Orochimaru se puso a su altura-entiende que soy el único que siempre a estado contigo, le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le beso en los labios con agresividad, Sasuke a lo primero no le correspondió pero luego empezó a corresponder el beso, se separaron y Orochimaru sonreía-salgamos de aquí-Sasuke se levantó miró por última vez a la chica que parecía que iba abrir los ojos y con un suspiro se fue del lugar

ºººººººººººººººº

Era de noche Naruto estaba en su apartamento nervioso miraba la hora cada segundo, estaba preocupado por Maia la chica no solía salir de noche y si se quedaba a dormir a la casa de alguna amiga lo llamaba o le enviaba un mensaje, pero eso no pasó, Naruto intentó tranquilizarse pensando que Maia era joven y eso de no avisar lo hacia los chicos y las chicas de su edad y por eso se tranquilizó, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Naruto miró la puerta y sonrió pensando que su preocupación ya se había acabado, abrió la puerta para decirle un sermón a Maia pero se disgustó al ver que no se trataba de ella si no de la persona que menos esperaba

-Sasuke, que haces aquí?

-vine por que no quería ir a casa-dijo Sasuke con tristeza, el rubio miró a los ojos negros de la otra persona que eran tristes y vacíos-me invitas a pasar-Naruto se echó al lado y Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta

-ocurre algo?-Sasuke le miró y cada día estaba mas convencido que Naruto no le quería ni un poco

-quería verte-dijo Sasuke

-para que-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja, el azabache agachó la mirada

-puedo abrazarte?

-que-dijo Naruto sorprendido, viendo como Sasuke hacía esfuerzos para no llorar y esto le entristeció al rubio-claro-sonrió y se acercó al azabache y le abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo en seguida pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro y su cara la puso en su cuello oliendo su aroma, Naruto se aferró a la cintura del azabache y puso su cara en el cuello del otro también oliendo su aroma, estuvieron a si durante bastante tiempo, Sasuke sentía tanta paz y Naruto se olvidó de su preocupación-te amo tanto-susurró el azabache

-Sasuke yo …-no se separaron

-no digas nada por favor-dijo Sasuke, se separaron un poco y juntaron sus frentes, Sasuke pasó sus manos por la cara del rubio dejándolas en ese lugar y unas lágrimas cayeron-solo quiero decirte que me perdones por todo y si me odias lo entenderé

-yo no te odio-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos también en la cara del azabache y se acercó lentamente a los labios, Sasuke cerró sus ojos y Naruto besó los labios del azabache, inmediatamente Sasuke correspondió el beso que era lento y añorado por los dos, saborearon cada parte de la boca del otro, se separaron lentamente y los dos abrieron sus ojos-Sasuke, yo te …

-no lo digas-dijo Sasuke y miró los ojos azules-para mi eres lo mas importante y sin ti no soy nada

-entiende que para mi es difícil de creer-dijo el rubio

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Sasuke sin separarse del rubio

-quédate-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró y se entristeció y recordó lo que le dijo Orochimaru que Naruto solo le quería para sexo, aunque eso era normal él solo servía para eso, se separó un poco del rubio

-debo irme

-quédate a dormir conmigo-dijo Naruto-tú haces que me olvide de los problemas- Sasuke lo miraba y el rubio sonrió-solo a dormir, no tengo ningún interés de tener sexo contigo-Sasuke se giró y se mordió el labio inferior y pensó que ni para eso Naruto lo quería, pero estando con Naruto se le olvidaba su gran problema que tenía dentro y los demás, se giró y miró a los ojos azules e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-me quedaré-dijo Sasuke, el rubio sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla

-es tarde, vallamos a dormir-dijo Naruto agarrando la mano del azabache y lo llevó a su habitación

Continuará ….

_Que os aparecido este capítulo? Si os aparecido que está bien decírmelo en un comentario y se creéis que está mal también pero que sea un comentario constructivo_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Había pasado una semana, Naruto estaba preocupado y enfadado por que Maia no había hecho señales de vida, no iba al instituto para poder localizar a la chica castaña, pero nada daba por su paradero, Sora el primer día que no fue Maia al instituto se extrañó ya que la chica no era de faltar a clase, pero cuando falto los siguientes días se preocupó y se preocupó mas cuando Naruto tampoco iba a las clases, Sasuke en esa semana no salió de la casa de sus padres se quedaba en su habitación y no salía, la culpa lo mataba pero no podía decir nada, veía a Sora preocupado por su amiga aunque intentaba no demostrarlo delante de nadie, Orochimaru llamaba y enviaba mensajes a Sasuke pero este ni caso hacía, ese día decidió lo que iba hacer, estaba solo en casa y se fue a la cocina, llenó una botella de agua y cogió dos botes de pastillas, se sentó en la silla y miró las pastillas, quería morir y nunca le daría la vida a la criatura que tenía dentro, sabía que no tenía la culpa pero no quería tener nada de que fuera de Orochimaru, su vida no podía ir peor y nadie se daba cuenta lo que le pasaba o por lo menos no se lo demostraba

Sora decidió ese día no ir a clase y sin pensarlo fue a la casa de Naruto, tenía que ver por sus propios ojos que Maia estaba en la casa del rubio y si no había ido a clase es por que estaba enferma y si por casualidad no estaba es que la última persona que la tenía era Orochimaru, antes de llegar al edificio donde vivía Naruto fue a donde solía estar Orochimaru por si alguien decía algo, pero ni una pista ni nada, entonces sus pasos lo llevaron a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, tocó la puerta y rápidamente el rubio la abrió que este estaba con el teléfono intentando hablar con alguien, Sora entró y cerró el mismo la puerta, dentro del apartamento Naruto no estaba solo, había un hombre de la edad del rubio de pelo castaño largo sentado en el sofá y con expresión de preocupación, Sora lo reconoció era el tipo que estaba en el hospital un agente de la policía y sus sospechas de que Maia a desaparecido se confirmaron, Naruto dejó el teléfono en la mesa con enfado

-Naruto, debes de tranquilizarte

-que me tranquilice, Chouji, no puedo, Lee y Tenten deben de estar removiéndose en sus tumbas-dijo Naruto enfadado

-sabes que todos estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla-dijo Chouji-y Tenten y Lee saben que no tienen que estar enfadados contigo- Sora solo escuchaba, no entendía la relación de esos dos, pero que se conocían de hace tiempo se conocían

-debemos de buscar por toda la ciudad-dijo Naruto

-disculpad-dijo Sora

-no es momento de escuchar tus berrinches, Sora-dijo Naruto

-Orochimaru es el que tiene a Maia-dijo Sora enfadado, los otros dos lo miraron

-que-dijo Chouji poniéndose de pie

-por que no pensé en ese tipo-dijo Naruto

-pero él como sabe que Maia es algo tuyo, Naruto-dijo Chouji

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-pero Orochimaru lo descubre todo

-llamaré para que vallamos a la zona donde él suele estar-dijo Chouji

-Maia no está en ese lugar-dijo Sora

-y como lo sabes-dijo Naruto

-por que vengo de allí-dijo Sora serio, los dos mas mayores le miraron serio-no se donde puede estar-Sora miró al suelo con tristeza-es culpa mía, Orochimaru me amenazó que le haría algo a Maia

-por que-dijo Chouji

-por que quise dejarlo cuando drogó a mi padre-dijo Sora mirando a los otros dos

-no tienes ningún contacto con él?-dijo Chouji serio-ni él se a puesto en ningún momento en contacto contigo

-no-dijo Sora-no he sabido nada de él

-no te preocupes-dijo Naruto-pero donde Orochimaru a podido llevar a Maia-hubo silencio asta que Chouji y Naruto se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos

-Sasuke-dijo Chouji

-mi padre-dijo sin entender Sora

-Sasuke siempre desde niño ha estado con Orochimaru-dijo Chouji-el debe de saber

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-le voy hacer una visita a Sasuke

-yo iré a la central-dijo Chouji-cualquier cosa nos llamas

-vale-dijo Naruto saliendo de su apartamento y Sora fue detrás de él, sin decir nada en todo el trayecto a la casa de los Uchiha llegaron, los dos salieron del coche y Sora abrió la puerta, el chico mas joven fue directo a la habitación de su padre y en ese lugar no estaba, Naruto fue a otros lugares de la planta baja asta que entró a la cocina, cuando entró vio a Sasuke sentado en una silla y su cabeza en la mesa, se acercó a Sasuke y Naruto vio en la mesa que había dos botes de pastillas vacías y una botella de agua también vacía, el rubio al ver esto se preocupó y en ese momento entró Sora que vio lo que hizo su padre, el rubio tocó a Sasuke en el hombro

-déjame dormir-susurró Sasuke, Naruto se puso serio y cogió por los hombros a Sasuke para que le mirara y este abrió los ojos-Naruto

-dime donde puede tener Orochimaru a Maia-gritó con enfado Naruto, Sasuke sonrió

-te importa mucho esa chica-dijo Sasuke con dificultad

-pues claro que me importa-dijo Naruto

-igual que nuestro hijo-dijo Sasuke, Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin entender, Naruto se sorprendió pero al instante se puso serio

-no es el momento para eso-dijo Naruto

-nunca es el momento nada para ti-dijo Sasuke-por que la preferiste a ella antes que a Sora

-no puedo decirte ahora-dijo Naruto-dime, Sasuke donde está Maia

-no te lo voy a decir-dijo Sasuke

-es que no te das cuanta que ella puede estar en peligro-dijo Naruto

-me da igual-dijo Sasuke

-como puedes ser a si, es una niña-dijo Naruto

-yo también fui un niño y nadie hizo nada-gritó Sasuke con lágrimas, Sora solo observaba a los dos y se mordía el labio inferior de la impotencia que sentía

-tú hiciste lo que quisiste-dijo Naruto con ira

-no sabes nada de lo que yo he pasado, nadie lo sabe-dijo Sasuke con desesperación-y todo es culpa tuya, si tú no fueras venido a la ciudad yo nunca me fuera enamorado de ti, yo no le fuera dicho a Orochimaru y no fuera empezado mi calvario

-tu nos dijiste a todos que Orochimaru era como un padre-dijo Naruto sin entender nada

-a lo primero si-dijo Sasuke-pero cuando le dije que me enamoré de ti empezó a comportarse raro conmigo y después de decirle que estaba embarazado se enfadó y me violó, me violaba todos los días, me golpeaba y me amenazaba que si decía algo te haría daño, empezamos a salir y el se enteró y siguió con lo mismo-Naruto le soltó y Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo, el rubio estaba en shock y Sora también-asta que me advirtió que te dejará o si no te mataría y no solo a ti si no a Sora, y yo te dejé, yo solo te dije lo que me dijo Orochimaru que te dijera

-Sasuke, yo-susurró Naruto sin saber que decir

-después de eso, Orochimaru me retuvo durante una maldita semana-dijo Sasuke, Sora lo miraba y le empezaron a caer lágrimas-me seguía violando sin compasión y me golpeaba él y Kabuto y otros hombres para que perdiera a mi hijo, pero eso no sucedió-sonrió de tristeza-no se como escapé, le dije a mi madre que quería irme lejos y nos fuimos ella y yo, por eso no quería volver a este país no quería que Orochimaru me hiciera lo mismo, y me encontró-se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró mas fuerte-me amenazado con hacerle daño a Sora si no hago lo que él me dice, me viola cuando él quiere, y estoy embarazado de él, soy un asco, nadie me quiere, solo sirvo para el sexo y tú solo me quisiste y si me quieres es para el sexo y no quiero eso, no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera tu me amas con lo que te amo yo a ti

-Sasuke, lo siento, mucho-susurró Naruto e intentó abrazarle

-no me toques-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la alacena y sus ojos se cerraban-no le quiero dar pena a nadie

-Sasuke, no cierres los ojos-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke

-te diré sonde está-susurró Sasuke bastante flojo y Naruto se acercó mas para escucharlo, el azabache de ojos negros pasó su mano por su tripa para luego dejarla caer

-Sasuke despierta-gritó Naruto y luego miró a Sora que este estaba en shock por lo que había escuchado y por lo que había pasado-Sora, llama una ambulancia y a tu abuela-el chico salió del shock e hizo lo que le dijeron, al cabo de cinco minutos la ambulancia y Mikoto habían llegado, Naruto en ese momento salió rápido de la casa seguido por Sora, los dos se subieron al coche y Naruto con rapidez se puso en marcha, durante el camino el rubio llamó por teléfono y solo dijo una dirección y colgó, salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a una casa bastante grande y sola en el lugar, Naruto se adentró dentro seguido de Sora que miraba cada lugar, fueron a la parte trasera asta que llegaron a una puerta vieja-Sora, ve tú, entra a la puerta de la derecha al lado de la escalera, yo entraré dentro

-pero como te vas a defender de Orochimaru-dijo Sora sin entender, Naruto sonrió y de su pantalón de la cintura de la parte de atrás sacó un arma y se la enseñó al chico-de donde has sacado ese arma

-se lo que hago-dijo Naruto-ahora saca a Maia de ese lugar-y en ese momento vio Sora como dos coches llegaban al lugar y una ambulancia, Sora no entendía nada, y sin mas abrió la puerta y bajó por las escaleras y como le había dicho Naruto abrió la puerta que estaba al lado derecho de la escalera, dio unos pasos hacia delante y paró de golpe, en ese lugar había una cama y en ella Maia, abrió los ojos asustado y miró al suelo, en el suelo estaban las gafas de la chica rotas y su ropa de instituto también rota, Sora empezó a respirar con dificultad, dio unos pasos mas hacia delante con lentitud y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, miró la cara de Maia, sus ojos cerrados y un gran moratón en el pómulo, también de los labios de la chica había sangre, bajó su vista hacia al cuello que estaba lleno de chapetones echas por su atacantes, miró mas abajo y pasaba lo mismo por el pecho descubierto que tenía la chica, a parte de esas marcas también había morados por golpes, miró la pequeña cintura de la chica y tenía marcas de cortes echas por una navaja, Sora de mientras miraba las lágrimas le caían, no pudo ver mas por que la sabana se lo impedía, inconscientemente cogió la sábana y tapó a Maia asta el cuello, escuchó ruidos y vio como entraba a la habitación Naruto, con su tío Sai, otro chico con una coleta alta y una chica de pelo rosa, esta chica se acercó a Maia y la miró por en cima

-está bien-dijo la chica de pelo rosa con una sonrisa triste-está inconsciente, en el hospital la revisaremos mejor-Naruto miró el lugar cada rincón y se imaginó lo que le pasó al igual que los otros dos chicos

-juro que cuando atrape a Orochimaru lo mataré-dijo Naruto con ira

-ponte en la cola, Naruto-dijo Sai

-es una pena que Orochimaru no estuviera en la casa-dijo el chico de coleta alta

-si, Shikamaru, a tenido suerte de no estar o si no lo fuera matado-dijo Naruto, Sora miró a Maia que no hacia ningún movimiento

-se pondrá bien-dijo Sora con dificultad, la chica de pelo rosa lo miró de arriba abajo

-te pareces a Sasuke, perdón soy Sakura, pero tienes los ojos de Naruto, y sobre ella-miró a Maia con tristeza-se recuperará, pero cuando despierte será difícil que lo supere esto psicológicamente, la tendremos que ayudar entre todos y comprenderla-Sora afirmó con la cabeza y en esos momentos dos chicos mas entraron, uno pelirrojo bastante alto y otro mas bajito con el pelo a media melena de color azul agua-Juugo, Suegetsu, ayudarme-los dos chicos sin decir nada ayudaron y llevaron a la chica a la ambulancia

-vallamos al hospital-dijo Sai y todos salieron de ese lugar, Sora cuando salió de la propiedad miró la casa y se preguntó por que su padre no dijo nada de lo que Orochimaru le hacía

Continuará …

_Se que es algo corto el capitulo, pero espero que os haya gustado … comentar para sentirme un poco mas feliz_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Estaban en el hospital, la familia Uchiha, Naruto y sus compañeros, estaban en una sala que les había prestado el hospital ya que eran muchas personas y para que no molestaran a los pacientes y familiares, Tsunade en ese momento entró

-vieja, como está Maia

-Naruto, no vuelvas a decirme a si-dijo Tsunade enfadada-Maia está en coma, no se cuando despertará, puede que mañana, dentro de unos meses o en unos años

-esto no es justo-dijo Naruto-es una niña

-lo siento Naruto-dijo Hinata que estaba también y poniendo su mano en el hombro-pero si confías en ella despertará antes de lo que crees-Hinata y Naruto se abrazaron, Sora al ver esto se enfadó no le agradó nada y se acercó a la mujer de grandes senos

-oye vieja, como está mi padre-dijo Sora con seriedad, Tsunade lo miró con ira y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero una mano en su hombro la tranquilizó

-mama, no le hagas caso, es un niño

-eso dijiste con Naruto a su edad, Minato y sigue diciéndomelo-dijo Tsunade

-no te enfades, Tsunade-dijo una pelirroja

-Kushina tiene razón, y debes de aceptar tu edad

-Jiraya si sigues a si te golpearé-dijo enfadada Tsunade

-vieja-dijo Naruto-como está Sasuke-la mujer suspiró con fuerza

-él debe despertar en cualquier momento-dijo Tsunade-pero hay algo mas, el hijo que esperaba lo ha perdido

-Sasuke estaba embarazado-dijo Mikoto sin creerlo

-y tampoco sabe quien es el padre-dijo Fugaku enfadado

-papa-dijo Itachi-debes de confiar en Sasuke

-no sabe cuidarse-dijo Fugaku

-señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto-sabemos quien era el padre al igual que Sasuke

-y el padre de Sora, lo sabes también-dijo Fugaku, todos se miraron entre si, y Sora miró al suelo-por que Sasuke siempre nos a dicho que no nos importa o que no lo sabía

-si se quien es el padre de Sora-dijo Naruto serio, los tres Uchiha se miraron entre ellos

-entonces quien es-dijo Mikoto

-lo sabías-dijo Itachi-por que no me dijiste Naruto

-el padre de Sora soy yo-dijo Naruto, los tres Uchiha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-por que-dijo Mikoto-no quisiste ocuparte de Sora y no estuviste con Sasuke-Naruto suspiró fuertemente

-os lo diré-dijo Naruto-también por que Sora necesita una explicación-Sora lo miró sin perderse ningún detalle al igual que Itachi y sus abuelos, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos-cuando Sasuke me dijo que estaba embarazado me sorprendí mas que nada por que no sabía que era doncel

-como que no lo sabías-dijo Mikoto seria-él llevaba una pulsera para diferenciarlo de los varones

-Sasuke se la quitaba al entrar al instituto-dijo Naruto-nadie lo sabía, solo los profesores … como iba diciendo yo no sabía que era doncel, y al saber que con catorce años había dejado a un doncel embarazado el mundo se me cayó en cima, pero Sasuke dijo las palabras mágicas, quería abortar, mi familia como yo estamos en contra de eso y le convencí de que no abortara, y decidimos ser pareja, todo iba bien asta que Sasuke a la semana decidió dejarme de un día para otro, y volvió con lo mismo, quería abortar, pero volví a convencerlo de que no lo hiciera e hicimos un trato-Naruto miró a Sora-el trato trataba en que una vez que naciera lo llevaría a un orfanato, y que ni él ni yo tendríamos contacto con el niño, solo para no tener contacto entre nosotros

-por eso cuando nació Sora, Sasuke decía en llevarlo a un orfanato y yo se lo impedí-dijo Mikoto

-éramos unos niños-dijo Naruto mirando a Mikoto-pero yo al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que cometí un error, que debí decirle a Sasuke que si él no lo quería tener yo si, me arrepiento de eso y mucho

-tú también eres digo eras el padre del otro niño-dijo Fugaku

-no-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio pero a la vez reflejaba tristeza-Sasuke fue violado por Orochimaru, no una vez varias veces

-que-dijo Mikoto con los ojos húmedos-por que no nos dijo

-por miedo-dijo Minato-Orochimaru lo tenía amenazado

-a que hora tuvo que conocer mi hermano mayor a esa persona-dijo Fugaku, Sora miró en ese momento a Naruto con seriedad

-Naruto-dijo Sora serio-quiero saber quien eres y quienes sois de verdad, por que tú no eres un profesor normal

-Naruto no es profesor-dijo Jiraya serio-nosotros pertenecemos a una organización policial los sennin … comenzaré desde el principio Tsunade, Madara, Orochimaru y yo nos conocimos en el ejercito, al poco tiempo Madara se fue del ejercito por que su padre no lo veía con buenos ojos, Orochimaru, Tsunade y yo fuimos los mejores durante dos años, después pasó algo, mataron y violaron a varios niños, las pruebas a puntaban a Orochimaru, pero no eran pruebas para meterlo en la cárcel, solo le sacaron del ejercito, pasaron los años y siguió los crímenes y todo a puntaba a Orochimaru que era el culpable, pero no lográbamos atraparle, yo ya tenía a mi hijo Minato y es cuando estábamos en proceso de formar sennin, Minato tenía dos discípulos Kakashi y Obito Uchiha, había días que veíamos a Obito extraño, triste, asta que un día él nos dijo que Orochimaru quiso violarle, Kakashi y Obito estaban saliendo juntos eran novios y Obito se quedó embarazado, cuando tuvo a su hijo, Sai, Orochimaru sin ningún tipo de compasión mató a Kakashi y a Obito, no solo mató a ellos, al cabo de los años sennin era una de las mejores organizaciones, teníamos en el equipo a Lee y a Tenten eran unos de los mejores a parte que ellos dos eran pareja y tenían una hija, ellos descubrieron como pillar a Orochimaru y fueron a por él, estaba todo saliendo bien, pero no contamos con Kabuto la mano derecha de Orochimaru, no sabemos bien lo que pasó pero Orochimaru y Kaburo mataron a sangre fría a Tenten y Lee dejando a una niña de seis años sola en el mundo, Naruto estaba muy apegados a ellos dos, y el día de su entierro al ser él mayor de edad decidió ser el tutor de esa niña que tiene de nombre Maia, durante muchos años hemos estado detrás de Orochimaru y siempre se nos ha escapado, lo que quiero decir es que somos agentes de la policía y si Naruto se hizo pasar por profesor era para acercarse a Sora Uchiha ya que él trabajaba para Orochimaru

-ero sennin-dijo Naruto-esta vez lo atraparemos

-eso espero-dijo Jiraya-ahora tengo que irme-y el hombre de pelo largo se fue junto a su hijo y Kushina con algunos mas de los miembros de la organización, Tsunade también se fue para su despacho en la clínica

-Naruto-dijo Sora y el rubio lo miró-por que le dices ero sennin?

-por que es un pervertido, solo tiene revistas de mujeres desnudas y mira a las mujeres como si nunca viera una-dijo Naruto

-pero Naruto, si tu también tienes revistas de mujeres desnudas-dijo Sakura que estaba en el lugar e Hinata sonrió

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros, Sora sonrió-bueno tengo una por que tengo necesidades

-Naruto no queremos saber tu vida sexual-dijo Sakura

-Sakura-dijo Itachi-sabes cuando va a despertar mi hermano

-dentro de una hora o dos o menos-dijo Sakura-lo que tendríamos que hacer es ir a descansar

-puedo ir a ver a Maia-dijo Sora, la chica de pelo rosa le sonrió

-claro-dijo Sakura-te acompañaré-la chica de pelo rosa, Hinata y Sora se fueron

-nosotros nos iremos a descansar-dijo Mikoto-Naruto, si despierta Sasuke nos avisas

-claro-dijo Naruto y los tres Uchiha se fueron, Naruto al verse solo salió de esa habitación para ir a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke, entró y lo vio dormido, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una de las sillas acercándola a la cama, Naruto agarró la mano-sabes, idiota tengo ganas que despiertes para decirte algo que para mi es importante y puede que también sea para ti-el rubio bostezó y puso su cabeza en la cama sin soltar la mano de Sasuke y se durmió

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación y tumbado en una cama, sintió que alguien le tenía agarrado de la mano y miró y vio una cabellera rubia, Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente la persona, sus ojos al mirarlo se notaba el amor que le tenía, con la mano libre acarició la cabellera rubia, Naruto empezó a moverse al notar que alguien le tocaba la cabeza, ya despertado el rubio miró a Sasuke que este le miraba y en un impulso el rubio abrazo a Sasuke este se paralizó y al cabo de unos segundos se separó con una sonrisa

-no vuelvas hacer algo tan estúpido-dijo Naruto como regañándolo

-por que no dejaste que …

-ni lo digas, idiota-dijo Naruto

-tanto te importa

-claro que si

-pero si te vas a casar-dijo Sasuke-por que te tiene que importar

-yo no me voy a casar-dijo Naruto-la que se va a casar es Hinata con Kiba, dentro de unos meses

-está bien tu hija?

-Maia está en coma-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-pero ella saldrá de esta-dijo Naruto-y ella no es mi hija-Sasuke lo miró sin entender-yo soy su tutor legal ya que sus padres fueron asesinados por Orochimaru-el azabache miró hacia abajo-atraparemos a Orochimaru-dijo con seguridad-y no se volverá acercar a ti, por que yo no lo permitiré-puso su dedo en la barbilla del azabache para que lo mirara-tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me creas-quitó su dedo de la barbilla-te amo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se le empezó a humedecer los ojos

-lo dices por pena-dijo Sasuke

-no lo digo por eso-dijo Naruto-te lo tenía de haber dicho hace años pero no te lo dije por celos

-por celos-dijo con dificultad Sasuke y llorando-por que

-te veía marcas y creía que me estabas engañando con Orochimaru-dijo Naruto-luego me dijiste que me dejabas por él-el azabache entrecerró los ojos

-te entiendo-dijo Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas, Naruto volvió abrazarle y esta vez le correspondió Sasuke

-no te volveré a dejar-susurró Naruto

-prométemelo-dijo Sasuke

-te lo prometo-dijo Naruto

-dímelo otra vez-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, el rubio lo miró sin comprender y Sasuke se arrodilló en la cama y le acarició su mejilla y el rubio sonrió

-te amo-dijo Naruto

-yo también te amo mucho-dijo Sasuke

-debo decirte otra cosa-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke no dejaba de tocar sus cabellos rubios

-dime-dijo con una sonrisa

-tu hijo …

-que le pasó a Sora-dijo Sasuke asustado-Orochimaru le ha hecho algo?

-no me refería a él-dijo Naruto tocando la tripa de Sasuke-el bebe no lo ha soportado y has tenido un aborto-el azabache le miró y se sentó

-es lo mejor-dijo Sasuke-yo no podría mirarlo a la cara

-te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-de verdad-dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar al rubio-yo creía que tu no estabas de acuerdo con el aborto

-pero para estar mal es lo mejor-dijo Naruto-aunque sabes que ese niño no tiene la culpa

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-ven idiota-dijo Naruto para volverlo abrazar-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cualquier cosa que te pase me dices

-claro como si un profesor puede acabar con todos los malos que me quieren hacer daño

-se me olvidaba decirte, que no soy profesor-Sasuke lo miraba sin entender-soy policía y voy detrás de Orochimaru, y cuando lo meta entre rejas o lo mate estaré tranquilo

-eres policía-dijo Sasuke-eso es lo que querías como toda tu familia

-lo conseguí-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Sasuke se puso de rodillas otra vez y abrazó al rubio

-me alegro por ti-dijo Sasuke, los dos estaban abrazados y Naruto se levantó, pero al levantarse hizo un mal movimiento y cayó en cima de Sasuke y los dos por esto empezaron a reír pero no se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos y el azabache cerró los ojos, Naruto iba a besarle en los labios pero recordó las palabras de Sasuke y entonces el rubio lo besó en la frente, Sasuke al sentir el beso en la frente se defraudó y no lo entendió, Naruto se quitó de encima de Sasuke y se puso de pie-sabes cuando voy salir de aquí?

-la vieja no me ha dicho

-la vieja-dijo sin entender Sasuke

-mi abuela-dijo Naruto y el azabache seguía mirándolo sin entender

-la vieja es mi bisabuela-dijo Sora que acaba de llegar y se apoyó en la puerta, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron-en otras palabras es la madre del padre de Naruto … creo que ya se como meterme con ella-dijo con malicia

-es verdad-dijo Naruto feliz-la vieja se va arrepentir de golpearme cuando era niño

-ahora entiendo por que eres tan raro-dijo Sora

-se nota que no te has mirado tú-dijo Naruto

-yo me veo físicamente mas atractivo que tú

-eres un creído-dijo Naruto con los ojos entre cerrados

-oye rubio-dijo Sora con una media sonrisa y Naruto lo miró con enfado y Sasuke también-te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche para hacer cositas con Sasuke o me llevas a casa, para que mis abuelos no empiecen con sus berrinches

-ten mas respeto a tus mayores-dijo Naruto

-no se que es eso-dijo Sora- como no he tenido padres para que me enseñaran-Sasuke y Naruto miraron hacia abajo-pero no os preocupéis, suelo aprender rápido, me llevas a casa, Naruto-el rubio sonrió

-claro-dijo Naruto, se acercó a Sasuke dándole un fugaz beso en los labios como de despedida y cogió de la muñeca a Sora y los dos salieron de la habitación

Continuará ….

_Espero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa _


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Estaban todos los de la organización sennin esperando a que dieran la señal para entrar y con sus armas en la mana, era un edificio en ruinas y si estaban en ese lugar es por que recibieron gracias Shikamaru el intelectual de la organización un chivadazo y Kimamaru se fue de la lengua, Minato Namikaze padre de Naruto dio la señal para entrar, Chouji que estaba al lado de la puerta la pateo y la abrió, cuando entraron vieron a Kabuto y a Orochimaru con un niño de doce años aproximadamente inyectándole algo en el brazo, Naruto con un movimiento rápido separó a kabuto del niño impidiendo que le inyectara al niño y le apuntó en la cabeza, los demás agentes apuntaron a Orochimaru, este sin previo aviso sacó un arma y empezó a disparar, los agentes como pudieron se resguardaron y Naruto con un disparo mató a Kabuto, Orochimaru salió de la habitación corriendo seguido por Naruto que corrió detrás de él, algunos agentes se quedaron con el niño para revisarlo y otros fueron también detrás de Orochimaru, el azabache de pelo largo fue hacia la azotea miró por todos lados con disgusto

-no te muevas-gritó Naruto enfadado, Orochimaru lo miró apuntándolo con el arma con una sonrisa maliciosa

-por que no me disparas, Naruto-dijo Orochimaru-tienes suficientes motivos-el rubio a paso lento se acercaba al azabache de pelo largo sin quitarle la mirada de encima-tengo que recordarte que maté a unos amigos tuyos, también utilicé a tu hijo para acercarme a tu adorado Sasuke, si supieras lo bien que me lo pasaba con él, recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice mío, como me suplicaba y lloraba eso me excitaba y me sigue excitando cuando lo recuerdo, me decía que parara pero yo no paraba por que me encantaba ver su expresión de terror-Naruto lo miraba con ira y su dedo que estaba en el gatillo hacia un gran esfuerzo para no disparar-la chica, Maia, esa chica es como una hija para ti, me encantaba escuchar sus lloros cuando la golpeaban o la penetraban mis hombres pero sobre todo cuando …-no acabó de hablar, Naruto le disparó en la frente y Orochimaru cayó muerto de espalda

-te lo mereciste, maldito cabrón-dijo con odio Naruto, en ese momento sus compañeros llegaron y Minato le quitó el arma que seguía apuntando el cuerpo sin vida de Orochimaru

-se acabó, hijo-dijo con seriedad Minato, Naruto no dijo nada y se fue del lugar sin mirar a nadie y ni decir nada

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó un mes el estado de Mia no cambió, Naruto estaba en cada momento a su lado, Sora la visitaba y en cada momento la pedía disculpas por haberla tratado mal, Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja, su relación iba poco a poco, entre ellos solo existía besos y nada mas, Sasuke ante esta situación de no llegar mas lejos le estresaba por que le hacía pensar que Naruto no le gustaba su cuerpo y cosas a si, Naruto en cambio si no habían llegado mas lejos era para demostrarle a Sasuke que él no le quería solo por sexo, ganas tenía pero se las aguantaba

Naruto estaba en su apartamento hablando por teléfono y Sasuke estaba con él sin dejar de mirarlo serio ya que estaba decidido en lo que tenía que hacer, el rubio dejó de hablar por teléfono y dejó el teléfono en la mesa y suspiró

-voy a pedir unas largas vacaciones-dijo Naruto y se sentó al lado de Sasuke

-Naruto tenemos que hablar-dijo el azabache con seriedad

-Sasuke se que estás enfadado, te conozco-dijo Naruto-pero debes de entenderme, Maia aún sigue en coma y parece que no tiene interés en despertar-Sasuke no dijo nada, eso lo entendía la chica para Naruto era su hija

-no es por eso que estoy enfadado

-entonces-dijo Naruto

-la relación que tenemos no nos lleva hacia ningún lado, por eso lo mejor es que terminemos-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-te puedo preguntar el por que-dijo Naruto sin demostrar que estaba sorprendido

-no hace falta que te lo diga por que lo sabes

-no, yo no lo se-dijo Naruto serio

-esta relación está estancada-dijo Sasuke-solo nos tenemos que llevar bien por el bien de Sora

-si es lo que quieres, a si será-dijo Naruto como si nada, Sasuke lo miró incrédulo y sin mas se fue-ahora que es lo que hecho-se dijo para si mismo el rubio

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la casa de sus padres enfadado y fue directo a la cocina, ahí estaba Sora comiendo un sándwich, Sasuke se echó un vaso de zumo y se sentó de mala gana, Sora lo miraba con una ceja alzada

-que te pasa-dijo Sora, Sasuke no dijo nada-te estás comportando como un niño- Sasuke lo miró serio y luego suspiró

-he dejado a Naruto-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-por que-dijo Sora, Sasuke no respondió-tan malo es en el sexo o eres tú el malo en ese ámbito-Sasuke lo miró sonrojado y Sora sonrió de medio lado

-la cuestión es que no hay sexo

-por eso lo has dejado-dijo Sora-no puedo creer que yo te tenga que decir esto … el sexo no es lo importante en una relación-Sora miró hacia abajo-lo importante es que estés con la personas que amas, el sexo es solo placer-Sasuke solo lo miraba-solo mírame a mi, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de Maia y ni siquiera puedo escuchar su voz o mirar sus ojos, y parece que ella no tiene interés en despertar

-ella va a despertar-dijo Sasuke para reconfortar a su hijo, este sonrió

-espero que tengas razón-dijo Sora-Naru … digo papa me dice todos los días lo mismo

-ya le dices papa a Naruto

-me cuesta, pero lo intento-dijo Sora-es un buen padre, y puedes hablar con él y también con los abuelos Kushina y Minato

-son muy buenos-dijo Sasuke

-papa-dijo Sora-debes de entender a Naruto … digo a papa

-que quieres decir

-él no me ha dicho nada, pero lo intuyo-dijo Sora-puede que te esté dando tiempo a ti por lo que te a pasado con Orochimaru o por que no creas que papa te quiere por sexo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-por que no pensé en eso-susurró Sasuke-gracias Sora

-donde vas

-desgraciadamente a disculparme con Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-y espero que quiera que sigamos juntos

-recuerda que dentro de una semana Hinata y Kiba se van a casar-dijo Sora

-y eso que

-aprovecha ese día para tener sexo duro con mi padre rubio, en unos lavabos, no se, tener vosotros la imaginación

-deja hablar de ese tema, Sora-dijo Sasuke y se fue

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en una cafetería con Sakura, Hinata y Sai, el rubio estaba enfadado y sus compañeros de mesa lo notaron mas verlo

-que te pasa Naruto?-dijo Hinata

-lo que le pasa al rubio, es que su amiguito no ha mojado-dijo Sai como si nada

-por eso no es-dijo Naruto enfadado

-no hagas enfadar a Naruto, Sai-dijo Sakura

-que es lo que te pasa-dijo Hinata

-el idiota de Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio-me ha dejado

-que es lo que le has hecho?-dijo Hinata

-oye-dijo Naruto-yo no le he hecho nada

-puede que le hayas dado tan duro, que te ha dejado-dijo Sai y todos le miraron-pero lo mas seguro que no le haya satisfecho a Sasuke

-sabes, Sai, me haces enfadar-dijo Naruto-pero te puedo asegurar que por eso no es, Sasuke y yo no lo hemos hecho

-que-dijo Sai-que te pasa eres impotente

-no por eso, idiota-dijo Naruto-yo no quiero que Sasuke crea que solo quiero estar con él por sexo

-cuando tienes pareja es por sexo-dijo Sai y en ese momento recibió una colleja de parte de Sakura

-eso quiere decir que estás conmigo por el sexo-dijo la peli rosa enfadada

-no-dijo Sai-tú eres diferente, la chica que ha hecho que me enamore de ella para toda la vida-a Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos y sonrió

-eso es muy bonito, Sai-dijo Hinata-ojala que me dijeran algo a si

-Kiba te lo dice-dijo Sakura quitándose las lágrimas y luego besó en los labios a Sai y cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron

-creo que nunca conoceré a alguien para poder estar a si como vosotros-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-pero si tienes a Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-os ha olvidado que me dejó igual que la otra vez-dijo Naruto enfadado-creo que nuestro destino no es estar juntos … debo conocer a mas gente y enamorarme de una persona normal

-Naruto, no digas eso-dijo Hinata-puede que esté confundido

-o puede que tenga a otro-dijo Naruto

-no lo creo-dijo Sai

-la cosa es que soy joven-dijo Naruto-esta noche después de visitar a Maia saldré y me divertiré y ligaré y me lo pasaré bomba

-lo que quieres es un revolcón con alguien-dijo Sai

-no te lo voy a negar, quiero acostarme con alguien-dijo Naruto y las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza-cuanto tiempo hace que no lo hago-dijo pensativo-ya recuerdo hace cuatro meses y eso es mucho tiempo-se levantó-me voy chicos-y sin mas se fue

ºººººººººººººººº

Era bastante tarde y Sora estaba en el hospital sentado en la silla al lado de la cama donde estaba Maia, el chico a visó a sus abuelos que no iría dormir a casa que se quedaría en el hospital, Sora acarició la mejilla de la chica con suavidad

-se que te lo digo siempre, lo siento mucho, fue culpa mía, me fuera gustado tratarte mejor, me sentía tan confundido por todo pero cuando te tenía cerca me confundías mas y eso no me gustaba, te ha tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, quiero que despiertes para poder decírtelo y ver la expresión de tus ojos-puso sus manos encima de la mano de la chica y apoyó su cabeza en ellas y cerró los ojos y es cuando notó un movimiento, Sora levantó la cabeza y quitó sus manos de la mano de la chica ya que estaba moviéndose, el chico se levantó rápido y salió de la habitación para avisar al médico

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto corrió asta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Maia, allí estaban, Sora, Sakura, Sai, Minato, Kushina, Sasuke y Tsunade, el rubio se acercó a ellos

-vieja, como está Maia-dijo Naruto

-te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-dijo Tsunade y Kushina abrazó a Naruto

-hijo-dijo Kushina con lágrimas-Maia a despertado, estoy tan feliz-Naruto se separó del abrazo

-Sora me llamó que se había movido-dijo Naruto acercándose a Tsunade-si hay algo malo que me tengas que decir, dímelo

-Maia ahora mismo está confusa-dijo Minato-no entiende el por que le ha pasado eso

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade-debes de estar al lado de Maia, ella debe de aceptar lo que le ha pasado y superarlo, eso va ser lo mas difícil, Minato, Kushina y yo hemos estado con ella en la habitación, y Maia rechazaba a Minato, yo creo por ser hombre

-hijo-dijo Kushina-debes de tener paciencia, puede que te rechace inconscientemente por lo que la pasado

-entiendo, mama-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sakura-te acompaño para ver a Maia-Naruto suspiró y entró a la habitación seguido por Sakura, los dos mayores vieron a la chica de pelo castaño tumbada en la cama y desde ese lugar miraba por la ventana con tristeza y las lágrimas le caían lentamente por la cara, Naruto solo la miraba con tristeza y sin moverse, Sakura se acercó a la chica

-como te encuentras, Maia-dijo Sakura tocando el cabello castaño

-bien-dijo sin ánimos la chica sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras-dijo Sakura

-cuando saldré de este lugar-dijo Maia

-pronto-dijo Naruto, la chica de pelo castaño lo miró y sus ojos expresaban terror y sus lágrimas salieron con rapidez y empezó a respirar rápidamente, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad y los dos mas mayores lo notaron

-Naruto-dijo Sakura-será mejor que salgas de aquí-el rubio sin decir nada salió de la habitación, la peli rosa abrazó a la chica con fuerza-tranquilízate, sabes que Naruto nunca te haría daño al igual que los demás, y esas personas que te hicieron daño ya no te lo harán ya que están en cerrados y muertos

-por favor que no se vuelvan acercar a mi-dijo Maia

-no lo harán, te lo prometo-dijo Sakura iba a separarse de la chica pero la castaña la agarró con mas fuerza

-no dejes de abrazarme-dijo Maia-solo quiero olvidar todo

-lo olvidaras-dijo Sakura-pero tienes que poner de tu parte y poco a poco lo irás superando-Sakura puso sus manos en la mejilla de la chica para que la mirara-pero recuerda que todos te queremos ayudar

-se que Naruto como los demás no me quieren hacer daño pero esto me pasa inconscientemente

-lo se-dijo Sakura-y ellos también lo saben, pero no los alejes de ti … ahora descansa-Maia se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, Sakura la miró con tristeza para salir de la habitación, cuando salió estaban ahí Sai, Naruto, Sora y Sasuke, la chica de pelo rosa miró a Naruto que estaba sentado en la silla con sus manos en la cabeza echado hacia adelante y mirando al suelo, Sakura se acercó a él y se puso a su altura-Naruto, esto lo superará, es una chica fuerte

-lo se- dijo Naruto-tengo el presentimiento que todo lo hecho mal, ella no se lo merecía y yo no estuve allí para protegerla, solo tenía en mente en matar a Orochimaru, solo le tenía a ese en mi mente y me olvidé de ella

-Naruto, no te atormentes, si le pasó esto es por algo-dijo Sakura-seguro que es para que se diera cuenta que tú no estarás toda la vida para protegerla, ella necesita defenderse y hacerse fuerte

-Sakura, soy el peor padre-dijo Naruto

-ella no es tu hija-dijo Sakura

-prometí a Lee y a Tenten que la protegería de todo con mi propia vida y ahora le pasa esto y me tiene miedo por si le hago algo-dijo tristemente Naruto

-no te tiene miedo-dijo Sakura-su cuerpo reacciona a si por si solo cuando ve a un hombre, lo hace inconscientemente, debes de darle tiempo, ella no te tiene miedo, te quiere mucho-Naruto suspiró fuertemente y miró a la chica de pelo rosa

-eres una gran amiga, Sakura-dijo Naruto sonriendo-no se lo que no funcionó cuando estuvimos juntos

-tú no estabas enamorado de mi-dijo Sakura-y yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Sai-el rubio miró a Sai que este sonreía

-algunos tienen suerte-dijo Naruto

-yo no tengo la culpa de que no utilices a tu amiguito-dijo Sai, el rubio entre cerró los ojos mirando a Sai-te divertiste, dijiste que esta noche querías mojar

-Sai-dijo Sakura enfadada

-la verdad es que estuve a punto, pero Sora me llamó y vine hacia aquí-dijo Naruto

-entonces hice bien-dijo Sora, Naruto lo miró sorprendido y vio que ha su lado estaba Sasuke enfadado mirando al frente

-no se que decirte-susurró Naruto

-para estar con alguien que no te va aportar nada en la vida, entonces me alegro de haberte estropeado tu revolcón-dijo Sora

-muy gracioso-dijo Naruto

-entonces ve con tu abuelo y te unes a él para ver películas porno-dijo Sai

-cállate Sai-dijo Naruto-yo no hago eso y menos con ero sennin

-si tu lo dices-dijo Sai y Naruto se levantó

-me marcho-dijo Naruto-aquí no hago nada

-ves a ver si encuentras a esa persona con la que ibas a revolcarte-dijo Sasuke indiferente y el rubio lo miró con un tic en la ceja

-te tengo que recordar que tú me has vuelto a dejar-dijo Naruto enfadado

-pues te a durado poco el duelo-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-que quieres que me quede en casa llorando, pues ni lo sueñes-dijo Naruto

-ya me he dado cuenta lo que me querías-dijo Sasuke-hice bien en dejarte

-pues si hiciste bien, déjame en paz, pero por lo menos deberías de dar una explicación de por que dejas a alguien-dijo Naruto

-lo sabes perfectamente-dijo Sasuke-no sabía que eras tan idiota

-aquí el único idiota eres tú, que no se da cuenta lo que tiene alrededor-dijo Naruto

-para que darme cuenta si ya se que tú nunca me has querido-dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar para irse

-puedo pensar lo mismo-dijo Naruto, Sasuke paró un momento para volver a caminar-no entiendo lo que le pasa

-papa cree que no le quieres-dijo Sora-debes de decirle o demostrarle

-le he dicho, pero no me cree-dijo Naruto

-lo que le pasa a mi primo Sasuke es que quiere sexo-dijo Sai-deberías de darle lo que quiere

-para que piense que le quiero solo por sexo-dijo Naruto

-papa-dijo Sora-dale lo que quiere, para que se de cuenta que si estás enamorado de él

-aprovecha en la boda de Kiba y de Hinata-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-nosotros nos vamos

-nosotros también-dijo Naruto-te quedas en casa, Sora?

-claro-dijo Sora

Continuará …

_Otro capitulo … comentar por fa que me hace feliz_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Había pasado un tiempo Maia cada día se sentía mejor ya podía relacionarse poco a poco con los hombres y se habría mas sobre todo con Sora, que estos dos cada día se llevaban mejor

Llegó el día de la boda de Hinata y Kiba , todos estaban invitados, la ceremonia en la iglesia fue normal asta que llegó la fiesta ya que todos se desmadraron, bailaban, reían, se metían unos con otros, pero la conclusión es que todos se lo pasaban bien, ya que vieron como Sora y Maia se cogían de la mano y se sonreían, Sasuke por otra parte intentaba pasarlo bien pero veía a Naruto que no paraba de hablar y reír con todos los invitados que esto a Sasuke le molestaba, estaba tan enfadado que sin pensarlo se acercó al rubio y lo llevó a los servicios

-se puede saber que te pasa-dijo enfadado Naruto-estás mas huraño que de costumbre

-la pregunta es que es lo que te pasa a ti-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-a mi-dijo Naruto cambiando de expresión a normal-yo estoy perfectamente, ahora déjame que quiero divertirme-el rubio iba a salir pero Sasuke lo agarró y lo estampó en la pared para luego besarlo en los labios con agresividad-el rubio no entendía nada y sin mas empujó al azabache-que te pasa-gritó con enfado

-quiero que estemos juntos, por que te amo y tu me amas a mi-dijo sin mas Sasuke y el rubio solo parpadeó varias veces-no quiero que pienses que si tenemos sexo es que te aprovechas de mi, quiero estar contigo, si hace falta casarme contigo y tener mas hijos, te amo y quiero estar toda la vida contigo

-es la primera vez que hablas tanto-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y Sasuke se enfadó por tal comentario que el rubio notó-te amo, empecemos de nuevo-Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa y Naruto lo besó en los labios con agresividad que fue correspondido al instante, los dos se tocaban por todo el cuerpo, asta que las prendas les empezaba a molestar, con impaciencia y rapidez se quitaron la parte de arriba y luego los pantalones, el rubio volvió a besar los labios del otro que para él era como una adicción puso sus manos en el trasero del azabache y lo alzó, Sasuke enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del rubio que este sentó al azabache en el lava manos, Naruto bajó al cuello blanco de Sasuke chupando, lamiendo y succionando la piel haciendo marcas que tardarían en desaparecer, Naruto fue bajando sus labios asta el pecho blanco chupando los pezones del azabache que este gemía con desesperación poniendo la cabeza hacia atrás, Naruto bajó asta el ombligo del azabache y empezó a jugar con el haciendo como penetraciones con la lengua, cuando acabó le molestaba la última prenda de su amanta lo volvió a coger y le empezó a quitar la última prenda mientras lo besaba, una vez que se la quitó lo volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar y se dirigió hacia el miembro despierto de Sasuke, Naruto se agachó y empezó a lamer el miembro de arriba abajo, Sasuke gemía de placer y puso sus manos en el cabello rubio

-métetela-habló como pudo Sasuke-hazlo … rápido … te necesito-el rubio sonrió con una media sonrisa y sin pensarlo se metió el miembro en su boca devorándolo como si fuera un manjar pero lo hacía con lentitud-mas … rápido-Sasuke al no aguantar la lentitud con lo que lo hacía Naruto con sus manos empezó a poner él ritmo que quería, cada vez lo hacía mas rápido-voy … ha -no pudo acabar la frase ya que se corrió en la boca del rubio

-delicioso-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache que estaba sonrojado y con la respiración entre cortada-todo lo tuyo es delicioso-se acercó a la boca ajena y lo besó con lujuria cogiendo a Sasuke para ponerlo en el suelo y dándole la vuelta, Sasuke se miró en el espejo viendo su sonrojo y las gotas de sudor por su frente, Naruto estaba pegado a su espalda besando el cuello blanco y lamiendo y besando la espalda del azabache, el rubio metió tres dedos en la boca de Sasuke que este empezó a chupar como si fuera un helado que se esta derritiendo, cuando Naruto notó que sus dedos estaban lo suficiente mojados los extrajo de la boca ajena, Sasuke separó mas sus piernas para que el rubio tuviera mas accesibilidad, Naruto metió el primer dedo en el interior de su amante, luego el segundo haciendo de movimientos como tijeras, Sasuke con su respiración dificultosa se mordía el labio para sentir el tercer dedo que rápidamente sintió como hacía penetraciones con los dedos, Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado y sentía placer y empezaba hacer pequeños gemidos asta que ya no sintió nada, Naruto cuando sacó los dedos del interior de su amanse te quitó su última prenda y cogió su miembro erecto se acercó al oído de Sasuke-ahora viene lo mejor-susurró entre cortadamente el rubio

-métela … de una vez … no te … cortes-susurró como pudo Sasuke, el rubio sonrió y sin mas lo penetró con una estocada, Sasuke gritó por la intromisión en su cuerpo y sintió como Naruto empezó a besarle para tranquilizarle por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento se miró al espejo viendo como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros, Naruto le quitó esas lagrimas con su lengua-ya … puedes … moverte-dijo Sasuke, el rubio empezó a moverse lentamente asta que poco a poco empezó con mas rapidez-Na … Naruto … quiero … de frente … tuyo-el rubio le entendió y se salió de su interior para dar la vuelta al azabache y poniendo sus manos en el trasero para subirlo en su cintura y penetrarlo en ese momento, lo estampó en la pared con brutalidad y empezó a penetrarlo con rapidez y brutalidad-eres … un Dios … Naruto-gimió Sasuke perdiendo la cordura

-tu estrechez … es un … paraíso-dijo entrecortadamente Naruto para luego besarlo y poniéndose en el suelo

-mas … fuerte-gritó Sasuke, el rubio seguía penetrándolo y con una de sus manos la dirigió en el miembro del azabache empezando a masturbarlo con rapidez-me voy a … correr

-yo … también-dijo Naruto viendo como Sasuke tenía un orgasmo y se corría en el vientre-voy … a salir …

-no-dijo Sasuke-dentro … hazlo … dentro … quiero … otro … hijo tuyo

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-tenemos … que … volver … a intentar … de ser … buenos … padres … ya que con …. Sora no lo … fuimos-dijo como pudo Sasuke, el rubio sonrió

-me … encantará … tener … otro hijo … contigo-dijo Naruto para correr se en el interior de Sasuke, los dos estaban agotados, e intentaban recuperar la respiración, Naruto salió del interior del azabache con cuidado y se puso a su lado-si no te quedas a la primera deberemos de intentarlo muchas veces-Sasuke sonrió y lo miró, el rubio también lo miró y se acercó para besarle en los labios

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-pero los Donceles somos mas fértiles que las mujeres

-será mejor que vallamos a la fiesta o empezaran a buscarnos-dijo Naruto levantándose y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, se limpiaron y se vistieron y de vez en cuando se besaban-sabes que si no estuviéramos aquí te volvería a coger-Sasuke no dijo nada solo lo volvió a besar

-te amo-dijo Sasuke

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto para volverse a besar

**Fin**

_El final, perdonar por la tardanza me quedé algo bloqueada con esta historia … comentar para saber que os aparecido la historia en si y el final, gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y a los que no también_


End file.
